


Шаг за шагом

by Yavoria



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dance, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:46:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26683159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yavoria/pseuds/Yavoria
Summary: С Куроо ни один день не был похож на предыдущий: Кей не представлял, что услышит в следующий раз, когда откроет дверь репетиционного зала. Добавим барабаны? Очень хорошо. Подожжем сцену? Отлично. Что дальше — акробатика?
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 2
Kudos: 68





	Шаг за шагом

**Author's Note:**

> Для named_Juan, благодаря которой этот текст существует.
> 
> Описания выступлений вдохновлены творчеством коллектива RB Dance Company (ссылки на номера в конце текста). Автор ни на что не претендует, просто счастлив, что такие талантливые люди есть и их выступления можно увидеть.  
> *Никто из членов реально существующих коллективов не прототип ;)
> 
> Большой спасибо за вычитку named_Juan, MsFlaffy и Elly Mccarthy.

На прослушивание пришли человек пятнадцать, насколько Кей мог посчитать. Кто-то разминался, кто-то разговаривал друг с другом, пара кандидатов беспокойно поглядывала на дверь. Было любопытно: сколько из них оказались здесь, потому что им просто нужна работа по специальности, как Кею, а сколько действительно... фанаты?

_— Смотри, братишка! — Аки влетел в комнату на такой скорости, что едва успел затормозить у стола._

_— Дверь — чтобы стучать, а не срывать с петель, — вздохнул Кей, переводя взгляд с монитора на светившееся энтузиазмом лицо. На сайте вакансий все равно ничего толкового не было. — На что смотреть?_

_Аки протянул ему телефон:_

_— Вот, объявление о прослушивании._

_Кей поднес экран к глазам._

_«KT Company» приглашает желающих присоединиться к труппе в новом хореографическом путешествии!_

_Опыт живых выступлений желателен, но не обязателен. Приходи и покажи себя — возможно, именно тебя нам и не хватает!», дальше адрес, телефон для возможных вопросов и дата._

_Посередине афиши было фото: несколько человек в костюмах стояли на квадратных постаментах с метр высотой, опираясь на трости и опустив головы. Фигуры во втором ряду наполовину скрывал туман, но первый ряд было видно хорошо — костюмы, чем-то напоминавшие мундиры, обувь…_

_— Это что, степ?_

_— Отчасти. Я посмотрел их выступления — там всего понамешано, выглядит… интересно._

_Кей покосился на него и не удержался от укола:_

_— Ну да, тебя же так интересуют танцы._

_Аки предсказуемо закатил глаза._

_— Танцы, может, и не очень, — миролюбиво согласился он, — зато меня интересуешь ты, и это твой шанс. Давай, попробуй — ты же пару лет занимался степом._

_— Это был факультатив, мне было скучно._

_— А тут будет весело! Посмотри, они крутые, и у них куча фанатов._

_Кей снова опустил взгляд на афишу. Фото выглядело стильно, но трудно было не скривиться от пафоса. Он сдвинул картинку вверх, и фото исчезло, открывая страницу с постом на Фейсбуке: почти тысяча лайков, какие-то восторженные смайлы в комментариях… возможно, кому-то и правда нравилось._

_Веселье и экзальтированные фанаты, даже если это полтора человека в соцсетях — определенно не то, чего он ждал от работы, но попробовать стоило — за неимением других вариантов._

Ровно в одиннадцать — пунктуальные, как приятно, — дверь открылась, и в зал вошли трое: высокий сухощавый блондин с невыразительным лицом и собранными в низкий хвост волосами, улыбчивая блондинка с планшетом в руках и, очевидно, местный маэстро. Парень примерно одного возраста и роста с Аки, хорошо сложенный, он уверенно направился к зеркальной стене зала и встал к ней спиной, оглядывая собравшихся. В отличие от коллег, выбравших спортивную одежду, на нем были классические черные брюки и белая рубашка без единой складки, с закатанными рукавами. Все в нем: какая-то безумная прическа, стилизованная под воронье гнездо, одежда, поза — руки в карманах, чуть отведенное в сторону бедро, хоть сейчас на обложку журнала, — будто говорило: «позер». Кей едва сдержался, чтобы не сказать это вслух.

— Всем доброе утро! — парень хлопнул в ладоши, привлекая внимание, и его широкая улыбка на секунду разрушила смехотворно пафосный образ. — В первую очередь: спасибо, что пришли на прослушивание. Меня зовут Куроо Тецуро, это Коноха Акинори и Хайба Алиса, постоянные участники коллектива, — девушка коротко помахала рукой, парень остался невозмутим. — Сегодня мы будем вместе принимать решение. У нас две вакантных позиции, а это значит... больше семи человек на место? Вау. Это льстит. Надеюсь, мы с вами отлично проведем время.

Он снова оглядел зал, на пару мгновений задерживая взгляд то на одном, то на другом претенденте, и Кей едва заметно сместился в сторону, за спину стоявшего перед ним парня — сталкиваться взглядом с этим Куроо почему-то не хотелось. Глупо, он ведь пришел сюда именно за этим — показать себя и получить место в труппе, — но пока прослушивание не началось, можно было позволить себе маленькую слабость.

Словно в ответ на эту мысль Куроо махнул рукой:

— Начнем.

— Светленький! Цукишима, да? Расскажи, что еще ты умеешь?

Кей обернулся — Куроо стоял, прислонившись бедром к столу, и смотрел выжидающе.

— Вы не могли бы конкретизировать?

Первая часть прослушивания закончилась, и прошла она, по скромному мнению Кея, неплохо. Он не испортил отрывок, который танцевал сам, и в чужих выступлениях не увидел ничего такого, что не смог бы повторить. Хотя чистота исполнения… хм. Так или иначе, никаких тузов в рукаве у него не было — все, что мог в степе, он показал.

— Кроме этого, чем ты занимаешься? Бальные танцы?

— Спортивные, европейская программа. Венский вальс, фокстрот медленный и быстрый… танго.

Все это ему здесь вряд ли понадобится, но Кей все равно отвечал развернуто — из вежливости и, может, чтобы немного потешить самолюбие.

Куроо внимательно слушал, будто в списке было что-то полезное для него, и прищурился на последнем слове.

— Только спортивное? Или аргентинское тоже?

— Могу и его.

Куроо поднял бровь, потом развернулся к сидевшему за ноутбуком парню. — Инуока, у нас есть что-нибудь?

— Эмм… «Ноктюрна»?

— Подойдет, — и через секунду из динамиков полилась знакомая мелодия. Что, серьезно?

Куроо подошел ближе и протянул Кею раскрытую ладонь.

— Ты ведешь.

Окружающие расступились, образуя широкий полукруг. Ничего не оставалось, как взять Куроо за руку, другой обнять под лопатками и утянуть за собой на ближайшем такте. Тело быстро отозвалось на музыку, шаг пошел сам собой: Кей не особенно любил танго, еще меньше — социальное, без всякой дистанции между партнерами, но навыки пока не предавали.

— Как это вяжется с вашим форматом? — спросил он негромко. Движения выходили деревянными — от резкой смены направления, от непривычной близости, от того, как странно ощущались широкие плечи партнера и его рост — девушки выше ста семидесяти Кею на паркете встречались нечасто.

— А у нас есть формат? — фыркнул Куроо. Его, к удивлению Кея, ничего не смущало — он легко и гладко уходил в крест, не боролся за инициативу и еще был не против поболтать. — И как бы ты его описал?

Это и правда было непросто: на тех записях, которые видел Кей, чего только не было — вплоть до пантомимы.

— В любом случае, это не парные танцы.

— Это правда. Но в постановке все может пригодиться...

Музыка резко ускорилась, и Кей увел его в пробежку, закрутил вокруг себя — «восьмерка», еще одна, еще. Куроо отозвался в доли секунды. Для того, кто вряд ли привык быть ведомым, он был невероятно восприимчив.

— Уже лучше, — протянул Куроо, когда Кей принял его вес на бедро и развернул на месте, на миг прижимаясь теснее, — а то совсем каменный был, кто же так танцует?

Щеки запекло.

Музыка и желание избавиться от смущения подтолкнули в спину, и Кей повел в сторону, останавливая каждый шаг Куроо фальшивой подножкой, которую тот раз за разом легко перемахивал, с каждой секундой ускоряясь вместе с Кеем.

Дальше произошли одновременно две вещи. Первая — вместо очередной «восьмерки» Куроо качнулся на месте, и его нога влетела в крест, замирая на бедре Кея. Вторая — за спиной Куроо оказалась стена, как будто выросла в секунду, и Кею пришлось дернуть его на себя, чтобы не впечатать в нее по инерции.

На несколько мгновений все застыло, а потом со всех сторон раздались смех и аплодисменты — публике всегда нравились импровизации. Куроо медленно выдохнул, улыбнулся широко, показывая клыки, и аккуратно убрал ногу, вставая ровнее.

— Хорошо. Очень хорошо. Было бы невежливо швырнуть меня в стену, еще даже не начав работать с нами, правда?

Его произошедшее явно забавляло, но Кей не разделял веселья: он только что едва не налетел партнером даже не на другую пару — на недвижимое препятствие. Молодец, Кей. С работой можешь попрощаться, возвращайся на первый курс.

Оставшуюся часть прослушивания он провел на автомате — не обращая внимания, с кем еще Куроо и его коллеги говорили во время перерыва, не пытаясь предугадать программу, которую им предстояло выучить во второй части. Кей просто сосредоточился на танце; даже если он налажал, позориться еще сильнее было ни к чему.

Когда через несколько часов среди отобранных кандидатов — трех, а не двух, но Кей не собирался жаловаться, — он услышал свою фамилию, то понял, что, возможно, попытка того стоила.

Две недели спустя он бы в этом засомневался — будь у него время вздохнуть.

Оказалось, что группа участвует в каком-то конкурсе, до следующего выступления осталось всего ничего, и всех новоприбывших с порога бросили в кипящий котел репетиций.

— Ну что, ребята, развлечемся? Третий и четвертый блок вместе, поехали!

Куроо показался ему позером? О да, так и было. А еще он был тираном и перфекционистом хуже любого самого въедливого преподавателя на памяти Кея.

Он тренировался со «вторым составом» — группой из трех десятков человек разного уровня, и хотя поговаривали, что уже на ближайшем выступлении кто-то присоединится к основе, Кею не верилось. А Куроо гонял их так, будто этот состав был первым. Уже на второй день репетиций предполагалось, что они помнят номер; весь пол расчертила разметка: кому-то нельзя было покидать пределы намеченных квадратов, кому-то — заходить в них.

— Выбрасываем себя вперед, всем корпусом ныряем! Цукишима! Что это за поклоны, ты что, официант?

Острый язык превращал Куроо из обычного эксцентрика в раздражающего, в основном потому, что он был прав: у Кея не получалось. С шагом даже при таком диком темпе проблем не было — спасибо годам квикстепа, — но все, что предполагалось делать руками, корпусом, просто убивало. Здесь действительно танцевали не степ, а какую-то дикую смесь жанров: Кей угадывал в движениях элементы контемпа, стрит дэнса и даже — смутно — какую-то классику, но в такой резкой, деконструктивной форме, которая никогда ему не давалась. Трость в руках казалась насмешкой.

— Ну что, — весело спросил Куроо после очередного, сотого по счету, прогона, — устали?

В ответ раздались нестройные согласные стоны и чей-то усталый смех. Кей просто сел на пол, как только остановился счет.

— Хорошо, — да, просто отлично. — Значит, еще раз. Цукишима, Хосей, Шибаяма — в квадратах. Рюкичи, — он подмигнул двум девушкам-близняшкам, — и Хотеба — к ним в пары. И, — он сделал театральную паузу, — не забываем утяжелители.

Стон за спиной перешел в карикатурные рыдания. Кей молча поднял себя с пола и пошел к стойке с оборудованием.

Очередное утро встретило его свинцовыми мышцами и сообщением об изменениях в расписании. Репетиция начиналась на три часа раньше; пришлось обнести запас энергетических батончиков вместо завтрака — Аки снова будет ворчать, — и пробежаться от метро, чтобы успеть вовремя.

Посреди зала стояли деревянные тумбы — те самые, с афиши прослушивания. Людей вокруг было раза в два меньше, чем обычно, и никого из них Кей не узнавал, кроме… Хайбы? Кто-то ошибся в рассылке и отправил ему не то расписание?

Дверь распахнулась, и в зал влетел омерзительно бодрый для восьми утра Куроо, следом — Коноха и еще пара человек.

— Всем доброе утро! Вы готовы?

— Да, капитан! — ответил смеющийся хор. Куроо оглядел присутствующих, задерживая взгляд на Кее.

— Знакомьтесь: Цукки — это все, все — это Цукки. Он будет крайним справа.

Кей поклонился машинально, все еще пытаясь переварить эту новость. Первый состав? Да он из второго-то постоянно выпадал, и каждую связку повторял по десять раз вместо пяти как отстающий.

Кроме него, удивленным никто не выглядел: его встретили нормально, благосклонно даже. Хайба ободряюще улыбалась со второй линии. Парень рядом с ней помахал рукой — крепко сложенный, с выбеленным ирокезом на голове, он выглядел угрожающе даже с улыбкой.

— В паре будем, значит. Не сбей меня с ног в прыжке, хей!

О, ну, тут Кей ничего не мог обещать.

— Первый прогон ты смотришь, потом присоединяешься, — продолжил тем временем Куроо, выворачиваясь из толстовки и отбрасывая ее в сторону. Он взлетел на тумбу, коротко размял шею, наклонив голову к одному плечу, к другому, и встал в стартовую позицию. — Поехали.

Стоило отдать Куроо должное — выкладываться он умел. Кей только теперь понял, что, по сути, впервые видел его на полноценной репетиции: со вторым составом тот повторял отдельные блоки, но больше наблюдал, поправляя остальных. Здесь же он работал наравне со всеми и даже больше, как будто доказывая каждым движением, что не зря стоит в центре первой линии, в центре всего.

Куроо словно выкидывал себя вон из кожи и одновременно вбивал пятками в землю, пускал по себе ток на каждом свободном движении. Кей видел его рядом в отражении в зеркале и чувствовал, как сам с каждым повтором отдает больше и может лучше, и еще, и еще. Словно отголосок той жадности из детства, когда не было ничего желаннее первой ступеньки на пьедестале, и за нее не жаль было отдать все силы.

«Выбрасывай себя вперед», прозвучало в голове, и на секунду показалось, что он понял наконец, чего от него хотели. Кей расправил плечи на развороте, с силой потянулся корпусом за выброшенной вперед рукой… и в лицо ему полетел обитый металлом угол постамента.

В ожидании неизбежного Кей зажмурился, но тело действовало само — ноги подобрались, давая сгруппироваться, и в последний момент он не глядя оттолкнулся от края тумбы руками, перевернулся через голову и приземлился на ноги. Когда он распахнул глаза, ничто вокруг не замедлило движения: остальные продолжали танцевать — Кей даже умудрился не сбить с ног девушку перед собой. Не дожидаясь окрика и не обращая внимания на ноющую стопу, он запрыгнул обратно на тумбу и снова включился в танец.

— Отлично, — тренировка закончилась дежурными аплодисментами, и Куроо обернулся к группе, спрыгнув на пол. — Парный блок выходит уже гораздо лучше. Инуока, не жмись так к левому краю, иначе нарисую тебе там стоп-линию, как в метро. Цукишима, у тебя страсть к эффектным появлениям или что? Что за акробатика? Коноха, никак твой потерянный брат нашелся?

От ухмылки Куроо язык чесался ответить в тон, но Кей только опустил голову, признавая промах. Глупо было думать, что если Куроо не остановил прогон ради того, чтобы проехаться по его способностям, то не сделает этого после.

Коноха подошел ближе и легко толкнул в плечо.

— Да ладно тебе, со всеми бывает. Хорошо, что нашелся и Сузумеду не зашиб. Первый раз на тумбах?

Кей кивнул, хотя вряд ли в этом было дело — он просто сглупил, потянувшись за образом.

— Разница с полом не такая уж большая, и они устойчивые, смотри, — Коноха шагнул на тумбу одним носком, завис на самом краю — она не шелохнулась — и так же спокойно сошел обратно. — Ты привыкнешь.

Кей не был уверен, что понимать смысл всех шуток Куроо ему так уж необходимо, но любопытство пересилило:

— Почему моя пародия на сальто должна нас роднить?

— Потому что у Куроо дурацкое чувство юмора, — закатил глаза Коноха. — Я так-то воздушный гимнаст. Никакой связи с тем, что ты тут делал, нет, но ему нравится иногда молоть чепуху.

— Гимнастика — это… довольно далеко от танцев.

Коноха пожал плечами:

— Наша труппа распалась, мне нужна была работа, а Куроо как раз только запускал это все. Я решил, почему бы не попробовать? Я не гений, зато быстро учусь, а мы тогда так метались между жанрами, что танцорам-классикам даже сложнее было, наверное.

Это имело смысл. Номера группы до сих пор представляли из себя комбинацию всего со всем, и хотя степ всегда лежал в основе, Кей уже понял, что с узкой специализацией тут делать нечего. Интересно, чей беспокойный разум все это создавал?

— А кто ставит хореографию?

— Зависит от характера твоего интереса, — раздался за спиной голос Куроо. Кей обернулся — тот снова стоял рядом, промакивая шею полотенцем. — Все номера создаются здесь, мы все — один коллективный хореограф, каждый вносит что-то свое. Я в душ, — он коротко кивнул Конохе и вышел из зала.

— Вообще, он прибедняется, — заметил Коноха, провожая его взглядом. — Процентов девяносто этого номера придумал он, как и остальные наши номера. Каждый может предложить что-то на мозговом штурме или уже потом, при обкатке, но вот это все, — он кивнул на тумбы, — вряд ли кому-то еще взбредет в голову. Так что если у тебя есть вопросы по хореографии — это к Куроо, и лучше спрашивай сразу: стоит разобраться прежде, чем что-то пойдет не так.

Говорить с Куроо не хотелось абсолютно — Кей думал об этом, пока помогал готовить зал для следующей репетиции и пока был в душе, но после все равно оказался перед дверью его кабинета. Потому что Коноха был прав: у Кея были вопросы и не было времени на попытки разобраться самому.

— Ага, — раздалось в ответ на короткий стук, и он шагнул внутрь.

Куроо сидел за столом, снова с полотенцем на плечах; влажные волосы слиплись прядками и блестели от воды.

— Цукки? — он отвел взгляд от вороха каких-то карандашных эскизов. — Как ноги, не отшиб?

— В порядке, спасибо, — на Кее, к счастью, были кроссовки — в ботинках ступням досталось бы сильнее.

— Хорошо, — Куроо развернулся к нему на стуле и внимательно оглядел с ног до головы. — Но физио все равно покажись. Так что привело?

Кей выдохнул тяжело, как перед прыжком в воду.

— У меня не получается. Последний блок — я либо не дотягиваю, либо делаю, как положено — и… — Кей просто махнул рукой в сторону зала.

— А как положено — это как?

— Как вы?

Куроо демонстративно поднял брови:

— За две недели? А ты хорошего о себе мнения.

— Что я тогда делаю в первом составе, если вы знаете, что я не смогу?

— Тебе и не надо. Если ты и станешь когда-нибудь «как я», хотя не представляю, зачем бы нам было это нужно, то еще очень нескоро — разная физика, разные способности… разный бэкграунд, в конце концов.

— Что, вы тоже гимнаст? — не удержался от вопроса Кей и тут же мысленно дал себе по лицу ладонью. Манера речи Куроо плохо на него влияла — тот вроде и был вежливым, и имел право на все, что говорил, а все равно хотелось огрызнуться.

— Танцор классического балета, — Куроо и бровью не повел, и по тону было не понять, шутит он или нет. — Это неважно. Не забивай себе голову ненужными мыслями. Слушай, — он поднялся из-за стола и обошел его, становясь ближе к Кею, — у номера есть четкий ритм, и пока ты в него попадаешь, ты органичен. Посмотри на Алису и Ямамото — они танцуют одно и то же, но разве одинаково?

Кей вздохнул и спросил с большей, чем он рассчитывал, безнадежностью в голосе:

— И как быть, если по сравнению с ними обоими я — Пиноккио? Спишем на индивидуальность?

Куроо рассмеялся:

— Ты деревянный, когда слишком много думаешь. Не слушай голову, слушай тело, и ищи свой баланс. Поверь, — добавил он серьезно, — если бы я не знал наверняка, что ты можешь, тебя бы тут не было.

Что ж, такая уверенность успокаивала и нервировала в равной степени.

Кей согласно кивнул, и на губах Куроо снова появилась ухмылка:

— Ищи где-то между мной и деревянным мальчиком, не ошибешься.

Кей закатил глаза:

— Спасибо за совет.

— Всегда пожалуйста. Иди к физио, потом, если сможешь и захочешь, — на репетицию со вторым составом, время обычное.

— Хорошо. Спасибо.

— А вторая репетиция первого — в пять. Не расслабляйся, тангеро.

Нет, Кей его решительно ненавидел.

— Эй, — догнал его голос Куроо уже почти в коридоре. Кей обернулся. — Молодец, что вернулся и закончил номер. Всегда возвращайся и танцуй дальше — шоу должно продолжаться, и все такое.

Он кивнул, не зная, что ответить на это, и закрыл за собой дверь.

Следующие несколько дней слились в одну сплошную репетицию — Кей отрабатывал программу и с первым составом, и со вторым, и в одиночку, когда оставались силы. Казалось, он нащупал тот самый баланс, о котором говорил Куроо — по крайней мере, слететь с тумбы вниз лицом больше не пытался, — но это не мешало ему теперь нервно ерзать за кулисами в ожидании вызова.

Вдоль позвоночника издевательски медленно скатилась капля пота, и дело было совершенно не в жаре от софитов.

— Эй, Цукки, — раздалось шепотом над ухом. Кей едва не подпрыгнул. — Чего такой нервный?

— Сами как думаете?

Куроо в строгом костюме и вычурной белоснежной рубашке с поднятым воротом смотрелся вызывающе — возможно, потому, что желание стащить с себя все это слишком уж отчетливо читалось на его лице. Волосы были уложены во что-то сравнительно приличное, но Кей знал по опыту генеральной репетиции: уже к середине номера они вернутся к привычному состоянию.

— Мандраж перед сценой, м? Я думал, ты уже выступал на соревнованиях.

— На конкурсах — только юниором, — потом был скачок роста, и еще один, а потом Кей просто решил, что нет смысла придавать значение каким-то конкурсам. Сейчас это решение не слишком помогало.

— Тогда слушай: задача минимум — не упасть в обморок, не запутаться в ногах и не сбить с ног Сузумеду. Справишься — уже молодец. Хотя вообще я рассчитываю на большее, — подмигнул Куроо лениво.

Кей глянул на него внимательнее, прежде чем снова перевести взгляд на кулисы.

— А вы совсем не волнуетесь?

Куроо усмехнулся:

— Выгляжу спокойным? Хорошо. Но тебе открою секрет, — добавил он шепотом и поднял руку, показывая Кею предплечье — закатанные рукава были единственной вольностью в их костюмах. Загорелая кожа вся от локтя до запястья была покрыта мурашками, как от озноба, волоски стояли дыбом. Куроо со смешком растер руку ладонью, и теперь Кею слышались в этом звуке и страх, и предвкушение. — Так что давай, делай крутое лицо — и пошел.

Одновременно с его словами раздался звуковой сигнал, и Куроо легко подтолкнул Кея в спину ладонью.

Аплодисменты грянули, едва закончилась музыка, но Кей сначала даже не различил звука за шумом крови в ушах. Получилось, у него получилось: не запутаться, не упасть, никого не сбить, и даже увернуться от немного неловкого прыжка Ямамото и не получить носком по лодыжке.

Кей пытался отдышаться и рассеянно слушал, как Куроо общается с жюри, но улавливал только интонацию — вежливую и смешливую. Мимо проехала камера; это ведь прямой эфир? Ох, Аки оглушит его дома.

Летящее сверху конфетти превращало все в блестящую золотую круговерть.

— Цукишима-кун, переодевайся, — узкая ладонь Хайбы легла на плечо, и Кей понял, что просто стоит столбом посреди гримерки. — Или ты решил оставить костюм на память? Имей в виду, они нам еще пригодятся.

— Поздравляю нас всех с проходом в полуфинал, — Куроо, уже в обычной одежде, вытряхивал из волос вездесущие блестки. Вздохнул, осознавая, видимо, всю тщетность попыток. — Предлагаю отметить это крепким восьмичасовым сном. От похода в бар никого не отговариваю, но сильно не расслабляемся — следующий этап уже через неделю.

— Как насчет какой-нибудь поблажки победителям? — протянул Коноха.

— Окей, утренняя репетиция переносится на одиннадцать.

Новость встретили одобрительным гулом. Это и правда было отлично — лишние три часа сна никому не повредили бы, Кей еще вчера готов был убить за них. Сейчас, правда, в крови гулял адреналин, и он вообще не представлял, как уснет этой ночью.

Куроо тем временем продолжил:

— Нам помогли собрать оборудование, так что я прямо сейчас повезу все в студию…

— Отлично, я с тобой! — Хайба дождалась наконец последнего костюма и теперь проворно упаковывала его в чехол. — Тоже отвезу, чтобы не тащить домой.

— Хорошо, но нужен еще кто-то — помочь мне выгрузить все из такси.

— Я поеду, — отозвался Кей, прежде чем остальные успели обменяться взглядами. Высвободившуюся энергию надо было куда-то деть, и потом, он пока не был готов иметь дело с восторженной чирлидершей у себя в гостиной.

А еще он был младшим в группе — последним принятым, — но Куроо, кажется, не особенно следил за соблюдением традиций.

В десять рук они за минуты загрузили разобранные платформы и весь остальной реквизит в подъехавший минивэн, а вот в студии им с Куроо пришлось попотеть, вдвоем таская все это из машины в кладовую — Хайбу Куроо к тяжестям не подпустил и сразу отправил домой. Но даже нагрузка не сбила настроя; проходя по коридору пустой и непривычно тихой студии, Кей зацепился взглядом за двери репетиционного зала. Перед глазами тут же встала залитая светом комната, деревянный пол, высокие, во всю стену зеркала; сил не было — и все равно хотелось танцевать. Проклятые эндорфины.

Куроо куда-то исчез. Кей прошелся по этажу туда-обратно, заглядывая по очереди в темные подсобные помещения, прежде чем увидел приоткрытую дверь рядом с прачечной. Это была не комната даже — маленький закуток, выходящий одной стороной на пожарную лестницу. Куроо стоял, облокотившись на перила, а когда обернулся, в его пальцах мелькнул огонек сигареты.

— Не знал, что вы курите, — Кей постарался, чтобы в словах не звучало осуждения — легкие танцору нужны для другого, но то, как Куроо распоряжался своими, было его личным делом.

— Я и не курю, — быстро ответил Куроо и усмехнулся, покосившись на свои руки. — Ну, может, иногда. Иди сюда, — он кивнул на место рядом, — дверь прикрой, чтобы не тянуло в студию.

— Праздничная сигарета?

— Вроде того. Угостить тебя? — он потянулся к пачке и фыркнул, увидев удивленное лицо Кея. — А, ну да.

— Что «ну да»?

— Глупый вопрос. Ты выглядишь очень… правильным, — Куроо прервался на затяжку, заставляя гадать, что бы это значило. — Не куришь и вряд ли часто выпиваешь, питаешься так, как велит диета, и ложишься спать по режиму, даже если тебе это не нравится. Я прав?

— Чушь какая. Это не правильность, а здравый смысл.

— Видишь ли… Извини, — приглушенно заиграла музыка — какие-то модные гитарные риффы, — и Куроо весь изогнулся, свободной рукой выуживая телефон из кармана джинсов и прижимая к уху. — Привет! Да, конечно, я… Ал-алло?.. — Он бросил хмурый взгляд на экран, снова прижал трубку к уху и протянул Кею начатую сигарету: — Возьми — просто подержи, ладно? Важный звонок, я сейчас, — и вылетел обратно в коридор студии.

Кей остался стоять на площадке один, чувствуя себя донельзя глупо. «Выглядишь правильным» — правильности в нем было ни на грамм, он просто выглядел адекватным, спасибо большое, в отличие от Куроо с его аурой взбалмошного гения. С его эмоциями — то напоказ, то тщательно скрытыми, — дружелюбным панибратством и привычкой лезть под кожу, с его репетициями до изнеможения и потом еще чуть-чуть, шутками на грани фола и комплиментами-оскорблениями. С праздничными сигаретами в одиночестве.

Бумага у фильтра казалась нагретой, как будто сохранила тепло чужих пальцев, хотя, скорее всего, дело было просто в дыме. Кей поднял руку выше, наблюдая за слабо мерцающим огоньком. Любопытно, если держать вертикально, она догорит или просто потухнет без внимания? Должен ли он…

Сбоку раздался шорох; Кей вздрогнул, стряхивая задумчивость. Куроо медленным, странно аккуратным жестом забрал сигарету из его пальцев и облокотился на ограждение рядом, с удовольствием затягиваясь.

— Вы быстро, — обронил Кей, против воли задерживаясь взглядом на том, как губы обнимают фильтр.

Куроо улыбнулся, выпуская дым:

— Это семья. Старикам давно пора в постель, но они хотели обязательно поговорить сегодня… Так на чем мы остановились?

К чему бы ни шел разговор до этого, продолжать его Кей был не готов. Вместо этого он спросил о том, что волновало его уже не первый день:

— Почему вы взяли меня на выступление?

— Потому что ты подходил, — просто ответил Куроо. — Уровнем, манерой держаться, готовностью работать. Мы еще на прослушивании знали, что ищем человека на этот номер — никто из второго состава не попадал. И я сразу понял, что тебе пойдет костюм и трость, — закончил он и покосился на Кея, довольно щурясь. Тот только глаза закатил; что еще тут было поделать? — Ты же понимаешь, что это не гарантирует тебе постоянного места в основе?

Куроо снова стал серьезным, продолжая раскачивать эмоциональные качели, но Кея уже не заставали врасплох такие переходы.

— Разумеется.

— Но, — продолжил Куроо с нажимом, вертя в пальцах почти докуренную сигарету, и Кей поднял на него глаза, — ты можешь в ней остаться. Завтра я представлю вам новый номер, и… на то, чтобы его доработать, выучить и поставить, у нас всего неделя. Тебе придется жить в студии, просыпаться и засыпать с мыслями об этом номере, к выступлению ты рискуешь возненавидеть меня и танцы, но — ты можешь остаться в основе, если отдашь в зале всего себя. Сделаешь это?

Кей ненавидел выкладываться на полную, не зная, что получит взамен — слишком велик был шанс остаться в дураках. Но мысль о том, чтобы, не напрягаясь, болтаться где-то в третьем ряду кордебалета, была еще более мерзкой. Остатки эйфории по-прежнему качались внутри беспокойной волной, сбивая дыхание.

— Да, — вышло хрипло, пришлось прочистить горло и повторить, четче и увереннее: — Да.

— Утро после выступления — прекрасное время, — вдохновенно начал Куроо, когда на следующий день все собрались в малом зале для репетиций, — между страхом перед сценой и ужасом от грядущего дедлайна. Как ваше настроение?

— Было лучше до твоих слов, — честно ответил Коноха, и Кей был с ним согласен.

— Какое у тебя хрупкое душевное равновесие, — вздохнул Куроо и постучал пальцами по крышке ноутбука, который держал на коленях. — Но помимо добрых слов у меня есть еще кое-что, что может помочь: наша программа на полуфинал. Некоторые из вас с ней уже немного знакомы, мы с Алисой и Конохой даже отсняли часть, так что остальным будет проще подтянуться. Изначально задумка была такая: стилистика фильмов 80-х про гангстеров, бар, столкновение двух группировок...

— Изначально? — беспардонно перебил его Коноха, в одно слово вкладывая всю свою боль от спонтанных решений Куроо.

— Да. Вчера я решил кое-что поменять.

С момента, когда они вчера расстались у входа в студию, прошло часов десять — Куроо либо не спал, либо был сумасшедшим настолько, что, танцуя один номер, придумывал следующий. Кей не знал, какой вариант казался ему реалистичнее.

— И ты все еще считаешь, что эта новость может обрадовать?

— Ай, не скандаль, твоя партия почти не меняется, — отмахнулся Куроо, потом вздохнул, складывая руки на ноутбуке, и продолжил серьезнее: — Слушайте, недели не хватит, чтобы поставить технически сложный номер так, чтобы никто не проваливался. Ниже своего уровня не упадем, но брать нужно драматургией и артистизмом, а значит — нужна история. В общем, идея та же, но я подумал: пусть противостояние будет личным — лидеры группировок выясняют, кто круче: один — молодой и наглый, другой — старше и серьезнее, они сталкиваются и решают свой спор по-мужски.

— Перестрелкой? — осторожно уточнил Инуока.

— Партией в покер. Номер сначала идет в одном уровне, потом распадается на два — основа остается на полу, покер танцуем на тумбе-столе — пусть пока будет нашей фирменной фишкой. Заканчиваем снова вместе. Вот несколько блоков, смотрите…

Куроо запустил проигрыватель, и группе пришлось сбиться в кучу перед монитором, чтобы всем было видно.

Музыку Кей узнал сразу — одна из самых известных песен Джексона, она неплохо ложилась на задумку: классика — к классике.

Темп был почти таким же, как у предыдущего номера, но сложными связки не казались — через два-три повтора Кей уже мог бы попытаться воспроизвести их. Удобно было и то, что вся группа, судя по всему, строилась клином, и движения у всех были одинаковыми; Кей наверняка будет первым или вторым с краю, и в случае, если он ошибется, можно будет сориентироваться по стоящим впереди.

Куроо на записи предсказуемо танцевал в центре и явно наслаждался задумкой. Даже в свободной майке и спортивных штанах он ухитрялся транслировать всем собой основную тему — воображение легко дорисовывало ему немного пижонский костюм, начищенные туфли, шляпу. Невероятная страсть к тому, чтобы покрасоваться.

— Значит, это основа? Чего именно не хватает? — спросил Ямамото, когда они посмотрели четыре коротких ролика.

— У задней линии немного другие блоки, я сейчас покажу. Плюс главные герои, там вообще отдельные партии, и крупье — Акане, подсобишь?

Улыбчивая кудрявая девушка, которая в прошлый раз танцевала перед тумбой Куроо, показала пальцами «окей».

— Ну, с молодым и наглым все понятно, — начал Коноха и тут же был перебит:

— Эй, попросил бы! Я буду тем, что старше и опытнее!

— ...Хорошо, — кивнул Коноха с явным сомнением, которое и не подумал скрывать. — Тогда кто второй?

— Цукишима.

Что-то как будто с хлопком лопнуло прямо над ухом Кея — может, понимание происходящего или вера в адекватность Куроо, которой не было и суток. Был ли шанс, что в группе состояло несколько Цукишим?

— Что? — услышал он свой голос.

Все смотрели на него, а он — на Куроо, потому что именно Куроо сейчас нес ересь, а не Кей.

— Ты в группе всего ничего, и даже со всеми необходимыми навыками — у тебя совсем другая пластика. Нужно время, чтобы перестроиться, но его нет: ты не успеешь, и со своими танцевальными па будешь выпадать из общего рисунка, — Куроо говорил без шуток и, что самое обидное, был прав. Кей сжал зубы до скрипа. — Поэтому мы сделаем это фишкой. Будешь примой.

— То есть, чтобы быть в основе, сейчас он должен от нас отличаться? — задумчиво проговорила Хайба. — Звучит абсурдно, но это на самом деле имеет смысл. В твоем духе.

Кей снова перевел взгляд на Куроо, на его вопросительно приподнятую бровь, и кивнул в ответ. А что еще ему оставалось?

— Дальше три шага вперед, с задержкой, а ты, — Куроо обернулся к нему, — попробуй то же самое, но чуть нога за ногу, м-м?

К следующему вечеру они уже почти собрали первый блок, до появления Куроо и его «банды» — та часть группы тоже репетировала какие-то связки в другом конце зала, но у Кея даже не было времени обернуться и посмотреть. Добившись приемлемого уровня синхронности, Куроо взялся за то, что называл фирменной фишкой Кея — то есть, по сути, заставлял переделывать только что заученные шаги.

— Нет, это какой-то пьяный марш, давай снова. Носок ближе, и походка — от бедра, вот так…

Куроо встал рядом и изобразил то, что имел в виду, настолько утрированно, что Кей фыркнул:

— Это уже гротеск.

— Это — гиперболизация. «Не можешь скрыть — выстави напоказ», слышал о таком?

— Скорее наблюдал лично, — покосился на него Кей.

— Что я слышу, подколки? Думаешь, месяц здесь — и уже все можно? — поднял брови Куроо и закатил глаза, едва Кей успел напрячься, — вот даже не думай каменеть! Можно, тут вообще много чего можно, главное — работать, так что давай, крути задницей. Где твоя сальса?

— Я не танцую сальсу, Куроо-сан, это другая программа, — вздохнул Кей и снова отошел в начальную точку.

— Тогда самое время начать — как пропадать таким ногам? Но сейчас — степ и походка от бедра, давай! — и он снова начал отбивать ритм ладонями.

— Я забыл, — трагично возвестил Куроо во время очередного прогона.

Коноха, шедший слева от Кея, остановился, уперев носок за пятку, и вместе с ним встала вся линия.

— Что?

— Все начинают с сигаретой в руках, — он ткнул пальцем в сторону Кея. — Особенно ты.

— Может, нам еще и закурить?

Коноха посмотрел на Куроо невпечатленно — в отличие от остальных, на чьих лицах было написано любопытство или недоумение. Кей был уверен, что у него самого тоже что-то происходило с лицом — память тут же подкинула странный вечер в курилке, теплую бумагу под пальцами и горьковатый запах табака.

— Нет, там должна быть чувствительная пожарная сигнализация. Найдем другой способ поджечь сцену, — Куроо подмигнул довольно. На секунду поймал взгляд Кея, как будто наверняка знал, о чем тот думает, — и отошел в сторону, давая знак продолжать.

Номер подкорректировали снова, теперь с учетом сигарет. В том, чтобы то и дело перехватывать их то губами, то пальцами, не было ничего сложного, а хореография только выиграла, но Кей все равно каждый раз чувствовал себя глупо и странно с сигаретой во рту — сказывалось полное отсутствие практики.

Куроо смеялся и шепотом, будто предлагая разделить эту шутку только на двоих, обещал научить его курить, Кей отказывался и плевался табаком, когда забывался и слишком сильно сжимал сигарету зубами.

От прогонов их с Куроо парного отрывка с прыжками на тумбу и обратно уже сводило ноги, и во время очередной паузы Кею только остатки гордости не позволили лечь на постамент плашмя. Вместо этого он просто привалился к краю и оперся на отставленные назад руки, чтобы хоть немного снять вес с ног.

Атмосфера в труппе была… странной. Очень неформальной, на вкус Кея. Судя по всему, Куроо не шутил, когда говорил, что здесь разрешено многое, потому что каждый вел себя так, как ему было комфортно: от спорящего с Куроо по любому поводу Конохи до Инуоки, иногда сбивавшегося на кейго.

Кей все еще не собирался пользоваться данным ему разрешением не держать язык за зубами, хотя Коноха тем же вечером подтвердил: все правда в порядке.

— Пока ты не халтуришь, ты — равный, говори что хочешь. Ну, в рамках разумного, конечно.

—Анархия какая-то.

— Да нет, просто когда вечером едва выползаешь с репетиции, как-то не до раскланиваний. А еще иногда Куроо бесит, и пнуть его за это — наше священное право, тем более, что и он в ответ не постесняется. Хотя, знаешь, — Коноха нахмурился, припомнив что-то, — если тут и есть какое-то правило поведения, то это «не орать». Можешь быть как угодно недоволен, спорить с кем угодно, но как только перейдешь на крик — вылетишь из зала, Куроо этого не терпит.

Единственное, от чего Кею хотелось иногда заорать — так это от бессилия, когда ноги начинали путаться на элементарных связках. Роль в будущем выступлении нервировала все больше. И еще Куроо… Кей откинул назад голову, прикрывая глаза и чувствуя, как липнут волосы к покрытому испариной лбу.

— Замри, — резко раздалось сбоку, и Кей задержал дыхание прежде, чем понял, к кому обращаются.

— Что?..

— Просто не двигайся, — продолжил Куроо мягче, — пока я не скажу.

На плечи Кею легли ладони и надавили сзади, заставляя сильнее выгнуться вперед.

— Что вы делаете?

— Ставлю тебе позу, — руки Куроо прошлись по бокам, аккуратно, почти мягко, и следом за ними по телу Кея будто потекла горячая волна не то пара, не то настоящей лавы. — Правой стороной чуть на меня.

Куроо говорил тихо, направляя его тело руками, вылепливая из него что-то чудовищно неприличное — Кей не собирался представлять, но образы под опущенными веками сами вспыхивали один за другим. Открывать глаза было страшно.

Куроо обхватил его руками за бедра и потянул на себя и вниз, совсем немного, но Кею показалось, будто он летит в пропасть, на самое огненное дно. Он покачнулся, но устоял — не без чужой помощи.

— Куроо, я так упаду.

— Колени согни немного. Левую ногу назад, — Куроо слегка подтолкнул ее носком, и Кей подчинился — сам бы он ни за что не вспомнил сейчас, где вообще у него лево. — Вот так.

Прикосновение исчезло, и Кей осторожно перевел дух, не понимая, помогает ему раскаленный воздух в легких или наоборот.

— Вот так, — продолжил Куроо, отошедший, судя по звуку, на пару шагов назад, — ты будешь открывать номер.

Он будет… что?

Со стороны раздалось вежливое покашливание, и Кей услышал голос Хайбы:

— Ты уверен?

Какое счастье, что в зале они с Куроо были не одни. И какой кошмар.

Кей открыл глаза, с удивлением отмечая, что потолок стоит на месте, а не кружится в бешеном темпе, и поднял голову, не меняя позы. Куроо смотрел на него в ответ так, будто видел насквозь, и Кею никогда так сильно не хотелось одновременно сбежать и не двигаться с места.

— Абсолютно, — ответил Куроо, оборачиваясь к Хайбе с короткой улыбкой, и наваждение пропало. — По-моему, великолепно.

Хайба коротко посмотрела на Кея и кивнула, похлопала Куроо по плечу, отходя к столу с аппаратурой.

— Ты сумасшедший. Но обычно это работает, так что я не буду спорить. Просто помни, что это шоу смотрят дети.

За два дня до выступления Куроо обрадовал почти полным выходным, оставив только утреннюю репетицию — «чтобы дать отдохнуть ногам и проветрить головы». Кей использовал его на всю катушку: полдня просто лежал с книгой на диване, закинув ноги высоко на спинку, потом лениво прошелся до комбини, но к вечеру бездействие начало тяготить, а расслабленность сменилась тревогой и беспокойством. Кей включил песню для выступления на повтор, пока в наушниках мыл посуду после ужина, и понадеялся, что выходные не всегда теперь будут казаться такими бесконечными.

Когда он закончил и обернулся, то почти вздрогнул — в дверях с подозрительно довольной улыбкой стоял Аки.

— Ты чего подкрадываешься? — вздохнул Кей, стягивая наушники.

— Ты не слышал.

— Да, в этом смысл слова «подкрадываться».

— И ты танцевал.

Кей замер, посмотрел на заставленный чистой посудой стол с раковиной, потом — на свои ноги. Вполне возможно, так и было.

— Какая разница.

— О, братишка, не смущайся! Тебе там нравится, да? Со времен твоего дипломного проекта не видел, чтобы ты танцевал дома!

— Потому что я со времен выпуска нигде не работал, — бросил Кей, выскальзывая из кухни.

— Да ладно тебе, расскажи — что у вас там? Это к следующему эфиру?

— Извини, у меня договор о неразглашении, — он нырнул в свою комнату и захлопнул дверь под мягкий смех Аки.

Чушь невозможная, никакого договора у него не было — Кей просто не готов был говорить об этом. Слишком много ожиданий было связано с выступлением — чужих, в основном, но и сам он раз за разом ловил себя на мыслях о том, действительно ли у них получится пройти дальше. Слишком много всего происходило с самим Кеем: тренировки до седьмого пота, по которым он и не представлял, как скучал, давно забытая жажда победы и тот раздражающий, но неоспоримый факт, что все это было неразрывно связано с Куроо. Это — и не только.

Кей рухнул на кровать, прикрыв глаза. Стоило немного сосредоточиться — и на коже тут же ожило ощущение чужих пальцев, слишком сильное даже через ткань футболки.

За годы занятий ему сотни раз поправляли стойку, крутили в разные стороны, и чужие прикосновения только раздражали, ничего больше. С Куроо было совсем иначе: те же уверенные касания, не терпящие возражений, но аккуратные, не суетные, и Кей помнил, как сходил с ума на месте от шокирующей интимости момента.

Наверняка Куроо то и дело помогал ставить позу всем участникам группы. Интересно, каждый чувствовал в этом такой подтекст? Это из-за Куроо, или все-таки из-за самого Кея? Потому что он готов был расплавиться на месте. Там, в зале, от немедленной и крайне заметной реакции его спасло только то, что тело было слишком измотанным. Зато сейчас — что ж, благодаря выходному энергии в нем было хоть отбавляй.

Устроившись удобнее на кровати, он вернулся мыслями во вчерашний день, с мазохистским удовольствием повторяя про себя каждое прикосновение Куроо и чувствуя, как тяжелеет в паху. Это было так глупо: Куроо наверняка ничего такого не имел в виду, просто игнорировал, как всегда, чужие границы, — но Кей не мог остановиться.

Что было бы, если бы Куроо понимал, что с ним делает? Если бы доводил его сознательно?

Сухая горячая ладонь прошлась бы вверх по груди, легла на шею — не ограничивая всерьез, потому что Куроо никогда не демонстрировал силу просто так, ему это не требовалось. И Кей мог взбунтоваться против грубой хватки, оттолкнуть и закончить все, но спокойные, властные прикосновения… ничего бы Кей с ними не сделал. Рассыпался бы — так, как Куроо и хотел.

Не открывая глаз, он медленно, с нажимом провел по животу, представляя, что это Куроо второй рукой оттягивает пояс его штанов и забирается ладонью внутрь, лениво оглаживает напряженный член, пропускает головку между пальцами. От мысли о том, как бы Куроо смотрел на него — распаленного, мелко подрагивающего под ладонями, — перехлестывало жгучим стыдом и таким же обжигающим возбуждением. Кей сжал пальцы сильнее и задвигал рукой, сдаваясь, подаваясь навстречу своим-не-своим издевательски медленным движениям.

Куроо бы не торопился, наверняка. Кей сам не знал, почему, но был уверен — тому нравилось дразнить, доводить до края, чтобы увидеть: что еще он может получить? За какую грань толкнуть, и будет ли Кей просить, когда границ не останется? Будет подставляться? Скулить, когда Куроо не даст ему кончить?

А может, и нет, мелькнуло в голове, будто вспышка факела в ночи. Может, не стал бы Куроо тянуть и испытывать его, будь они одни — развернул бы и уложил грудью на эту чертову тумбу, взял то, что ему так явно предлагали. Все, что хотел сам.

Твердое дерево под пальцами — как наяву. Горячее дыхание. Руки Куроо везде: на ребрах под футболкой, ниже, на бедрах… От совсем настоящей ладони на спине, прижавшей к месту, Кея выгнуло на кровати, и горло свело задушенным беззвучным вскриком.

Спустя минуту или, может, полчаса шевелиться все еще не хотелось — тело было будто толстым одеялом укрыто. Возможно, стоило и правда забраться под такое — в качестве жалкой попытки эскапизма.

Где-то под рукой в складках смятого покрывала зазвенел телефон. Кей кое-как нашарил его и поднес экран к глазам:

_Календарь_  
_Напоминание:_  
_Завтра, 12 Апр, Пт_  
_8:00 — Репетиция, 1С_  
_11:00 — Примерка_  
_14:30 — Репетиция, 2С_  
_17:00 — Репетиция, 1С, Г_  
_..._

Он со стоном уронил руку с телефоном обратно. Теперь, когда напряжение из тела ушло, расписание на следующий день выглядело чудовищным — Кей вообще не был уверен, что доживет до выступления. Надо было думать раньше.

О том, как теперь находиться рядом с Куроо, думать тоже было поздно: Кея уже тащило вперед огромной волной. Главное, чтобы не швырнуло со всей силы о берег...

Часто в жизни все оказывалось проще и прозаичнее, чем в фантазиях, и следующий день не стал исключением: Кею незачем было думать, как смотреть Куроо в глаза, потому что на это просто не было времени. На первой же репетиции тот спросил с них на неделю вперед. Два часа спустя Кей готов был выплюнуть легкие, и его всего можно было выжимать, как половую тряпку. С самого Куроо тоже лило, словно он попал под ливень; майка темными пятнами облепила грудь и спину. Кей огляделся: никто из группы старался не останавливаться сразу после прогона, но энергии заметно поубавилось, даже у Ямамото.

— Не забудьте, через час примерка, — напомнил Куроо, оторвавшись от бутылки с водой. — Последняя, и вечером репетируем в костюмах, чтобы до завтра привести их в порядок.

Он махнул рукой и ушел в сторону душевых, как делал всегда, не задерживаясь на лишнюю минуту. Остальные, как правило, вываливались из зала минут через десять, если его не нужно было убирать, когда Куроо в раздевалке уже не было, и Кею вдруг стало любопытно, почему так.

— Куроо-сан идет в душ первым, потому что мы уважаем его право на приватность?

— Нет, потому что может двигаться сразу, — ответил Коноха, все-таки усевшись на тумбу. С другой стороны на нее улегся Вашио. — А я, например, нет. Просто он семижильный. Или фанатик.

— Куроо-сан очень выносливый, — уважительно протянул Инуока из-за тумбы.

— Я читал, что воздержание способствует выносливости, — задумчиво произнес Ямамото. Кей обернулся к нему: звучало подначкой, но, кажется, тот был смертельно серьезен. — Вы как думаете?

Кей думал, что это так себе тема для разговора, когда в зале больше десятка абсолютно трезвых людей.

Коноха даже не оглянулся.

— Я думаю, должен быть предел тому, чем ты готов пожертвовать ради труппы.

— А вдруг в этом секрет успеха? — Ямамото был полон мрачной решимости добиться успеха любой ценой. А может, ему просто было нечем жертвовать. — Цукишима, что думаешь? Алиса?

— Для девочек неактуально, — Хайба фыркнула, отлепляясь от стены и расправляя плечи. — Пойдем, Акане, оставим их с этим страшно важным разговором наедине.

— Ты спроси у Куроо, — подал голос Вашио, и Кей ухватился за спасительную нотку сарказма в голосе, минуя суть. — Может, поделится опытом. Я чувствую себя размазанным по этой тумбе, может, его это удовлетворяет?

Кей прикрыл глаза, прогоняя немедленно возникшие в сознании картинки. Карма, серьезно? Это намек, или у Вселенной не очень с чувством юмора?

— Нам обязательно это обсуждать? — Кей показательно поморщился, надеясь, что щеки не залило краской.

— Поддерживаю, — поднял руку Коноха. — Сексуальные девиации Куроо — последнее, о чем я хотел бы поговорить. Тем более — просить у него советов.

— Я все равно дам один, — прозвучало от дверей, и Кей замер, не оборачиваясь. — Потому что я добрый. Не шути за спиной того, у кого ключи от бойлерной. Один щелчок выключателем — и холодный душ придаст вам бодрости лучше всякого целибата.

Когда все, хмыкая и передразниваясь, нехотя поднялись с мест, Кей все же рискнул посмотреть на дверь: Куроо крутил на пальце связку каких-то ключей и ухмылялся в ответ на бурчание Конохи. Ну, по крайней мере, увольнением не пахло.

Кей вообще-то не особенно любил выступления, но воспринимал их как неизбежное зло. Когда ты в чем-то хорош, иногда нужно показать это — чтобы что-то получить, или утереть кому-то нос, или просто чтобы от тебя отвалили. Такой подход помогал не дергаться, но сейчас не работал: не получалось сосредоточиться ни на чем, даже повторить про себя шаги, которые всю неделю репетировал как проклятый.

Он как робот вышел со всеми на сцену под громкие аплодисменты зала — кажется, их выступление в четвертьфинале многим запомнилось. Принял выбранную для него Куроо позу скучающей куртизанки и в момент, когда шум стих, а первые такты песни еще только накатывали из глубины, услышал явное посвистывание со стороны жюри. Ох, иногда ему так сильно хотелось удавить Куроо.

В голове было пусто, абсолютный вакуум. Вместо привычной собранности уже поднималась липкая паника, и Кей прикрыл глаза, медленно выдыхая. Вдруг вспомнилось, как в самый первый раз, на репетиции номера с этой стойкой Куроо смотрел на его горло. Музыка грохнула, резко набрав громкость, и Кей на автомате бросил себя вперед, в первую дорожку шагов.

Они все-таки подожгли сцену — в самом прямом смысле: Куроо как-то убедил организаторов разрешить им небольшое файер-шоу. В свете летящих со всех сторон искр Кея подхватило и понесло — и он двигался, кружился на месте и отскакивал в сторону, проходя одну за другой все сюжетные отметки, которые Куроо расставил для них по номеру, чтобы не сбиться.

Танец набирал обороты: Кей задирал Куроо, то дергая за пиджак, то кидая к его ногам карты и деньги; Куроо в ответ забрал сигарету прямо у Кея изо рта, Кей чуть не запутался в ногах, потом сбился сам Куроо, в последний момент выпихнутый вперед Акане… Все катилось куда-то не туда, но никто не терял ритма и не переставал улыбаться, и Кей тоже удержал выражение лица, прикрывая отработанной улыбкой клубящийся внутри ужас пополам с восторгом. Финальный прыжок получился идеально синхронным. Они замерли посреди сцены, и под звуки музыкального проигрыша и аплодисментов их снова засыпало золотым конфетти.

После полуфинала все немного успокоилось. Благодаря щедрости организаторов у них было две недели на подготовку, плюс Золотая Неделя, итого — почти месяц, чтобы прийти в себя и поставить номер для финала.

На следующий же день после выступления Куроо объявил, что они возвращаются к обычному режиму, то есть среди репетиций теперь нашлось место и обычным тренировкам. Базовый степ тот вел сам, на балете царила Хайба, и Кей, повторяя за ней кажущиеся легкими связки, каждый раз получал удар по самолюбию, как щелчок по носу: для балета он был одновременно недостаточно сильным и недостаточно гибким. На тренировки ходили человек тридцать из обоих составов, успехи были разными, и Кей, по его собственной оценке, болтался где-то посередине. Часто рядом вставал Куроо и, будто в насмешку, идеально повторял каждое движение, иногда добавляя что-то от себя в конце, красуясь — правда, что ли, танцор балета? Верилось с трудом, хотя аргументов против у Кея почти не было, кроме совсем немного тяжеловатой для балета фигуры Куроо и легкой анималистичности движений, так непохожей на дистиллированный классический танец.

Звук собственной фамилии вывел из задумчивости, и Кей сосредоточился на словах Куроо. Тот закончил, судя по всему, спор с Конохой о том, может ли крутить фуэте две минуты без остановки, и теперь объявлял что-то.

— ... Цукишима, Тора, Сузумеда — вас жду обязательно. Ямагата и Мисаки, хочу, чтобы вы тоже присоединились.

Смуглый парень с андеркатом и невысокая тихая девушка из второго состава почти синхронно поклонились. Со всех сторон раздалось дружное «О-о-о», и чей-то высокий любопытный голос с задней линии спросил:

— Готовите что-то новое, Куроо-сан?

— Возможно, — фыркнул Куроо. — Уже пора бы. Все, со всеми увидимся на тренировке — с кем-то раньше, с кем-то позже.

Он вышел, и зал загудел вопросами и предположениями. Кею и самому было немного любопытно, что Куроо для них приготовил, но не настолько, чтобы участвовать в бессмысленных обсуждениях. Уже выходя в коридор, он заметил краем глаза хмурую худощавую девушку — Хану? Хару? — которая слушала остальных молча, скрестив руки на груди. Надо же, не его одного раздражала пустая болтовня.

— Наша новая локация — офис. Нужно что-то новое, чтобы не приедаться, так что убираем всякие исторические отсылки и стараемся сделать что-то максимально современное. Тумбы тоже убираем, вместо этого поиграем с реквизитом помельче, благо, в офисах этого добра хватает. Телефоны, бумаги, папки… всякое такое, — на этот раз никаких видеозаписей не было, Куроо просто прикреплял листы со схематичными набросками к магнитной доске. Они были сделаны в какой-то программе, явно предназначенной не для этого, но своему таланту художника Куроо, видимо, не доверял. — Это первый блок, следом… я назвал это «танцы со стульями».

— «Танцы со стульями», — протянул Коноха. — Меняем направление на стрип-пластику?

Куроо фыркнул:

— Нет уж, уволь. Стулья тоже офисные, на колесах — сложно, интересно, эффектно. Я специально заказал новые, их уже привезли, к первой завтрашней тренировке соберем.

— А финал? — Ямамото выглянул из-за плеча Конохи. — Нужен типа катарсис, ты сам говорил. Часы показывают шесть вечера, и мы все танцуем на выход?

— Скорее, часы показывают двенадцать, и мы все засыпаем в метро, — вздохнул Вашио. Новоприбывшие молчали, переводя взгляды с одного говорящего на другого. — Так что, босс?

— Пока не знаю. Может быть, выйду я в роли страшного тиранящего всех начальника и разгоню всех по рабочим местам.

— В роли себя будешь, значит?

Куроо комично поджал губы и исподлобья посмотрел на смеющуюся Хайбу:

— Ранишь в самое сердце. В любом случае, — продолжил он со своим обычным выражением лица, — первые два блока готовы полностью и меняться не будут, начнем с них. Попробуем первую расстановку…

Сюжет был простым, как раз на двухминутный номер, но Куроо всем придумал по короткой легенде. «Чтобы каждому легче было запомнить свою часть», утверждал он, хотя Кей подозревал, что его это просто забавляло.

Обычный офисный день: рекламщик Коноха с кем-то ругается по телефону, кадровики Инуока и Вашио обсуждают профайлы, Ямамото в роли курьера несет кипу конвертов и пытается не уронить. У каждого — свой маленький танцевальный отрывок, которые перетекают один в другой, пока остальные в тени на заднем плане поддерживают ритм. Следом на первый план вылетают секретари — Хайба, Сузумеда, Акане и Мисаки. Офисный планктон в лице Кея, Ямагаты, Кая и меняющего профиль Вашио вывозит их на стульях, танцует за ними, потом расталкивает в стороны, и все вместе танцуют финал.

Звучало просто, на деле — их было слишком много в ограниченном пространстве, и из-за малейшей ошибки одного все остальные начинали путаться в конечностях. Кей быстро освоил свою партию — не такую уж и сложную, — но адекватно танцевал ее только в парах и тройках, а на общем сборе его длинные руки и ноги становились проклятьем для всех вокруг. Инуока так часто вылетал в сторону, что Куроо грозился сделать эту клоунаду частью номера. Ямагата повторял свои шаги идеально, но был настолько каменным от напряжения, что Кей поневоле узнавал в нем себя месячной давности и удивлялся, как Куроо вообще его куда-то взял.

Но тяжелее всего пришлось девушкам-«секретарям». Отрывок со стульями был чудовищно сложным, особенно часть, где приходилось опираться руками на подлокотники и перемахивать с одной стороны на другую, полностью отрывая ноги от земли. И та, где стулья приходилось поднимать: Куроо выбрал для безопасности самые устойчивые, но весили они как половина быка. Когда Акане подняла один без видимых усилий, Кей задумался, не начать ли ее бояться. Хайба и Сузумеда тоже справлялись, но Мисаки было тяжело — две, иногда три секунды задержки, и ритм сыпался.

— Стоп, — в очередной раз бросил Куроо посреди прогона. — Никак, Мисаки-чан?

— Извините. Я научусь.

Куроо отмахнулся:

— Это правда сложно. Мой просчет.

На пару секунд повисла тишина. Стало любопытно: Куроо собирался убрать эту связку или Мисаки? Связка была эффектной, хотя и сложной. Мисаки еще можно было заменить — прошла почти неделя репетиций, но второй состав тоже разучивал части номера, никого не пришлось бы натаскивать с нуля. И все-таки — Куроо ведь почему-то выбрал ее?

— Ямагата, подойди. Повтори этот блок.

Значит, все-таки Мисаки. Но решение было… интересным.

После секундной заминки тот вышел вперед, встал на свободное место и повторил шаги — выпад влево, вправо, приподнял стул и крутанулся вокруг своей оси, поставил, упал на сидение и припал вперед корпусом. Ноги перепутал, но главное — тяжело ему явно не было, и в конце стул под ним не шелохнулся. С равновесием у всех пока тоже были проблемы.

Куроо заставил его повторить еще несколько самых сложных элементов и кивнул:

— Хорошо, тогда меняетесь местами. Ты не габаритный, из линии выпадать не будешь, а заодно решим вопрос сексизма, — Куроо подмигнул ему, но Ямагата только серьезно кивнул — он вообще был каким-то ужасно серьезным даже по меркам Кея. Куроо хлопнул в ладоши, чуть повышая голос, чтобы слышали все: — У нас перестановка: в середину Ямагату-куна пока ставить не будем — ты уйдешь влево. Новые пары: Мисаки-Ямагата, Вашио-Алиса, Кай-Акане, Цукишима-Сузумеда. Поехали, с отрывка со стульями!

Кею было неловко признавать это, но в паре с Сузумедой танцевалось гораздо комфортнее. Мисаки почти все делала правильно, но неуверенно, ее то и дело хотелось подстраховать; на паркете это получилось бы без проблем, но их танец не был парным в привычном понимании, и на попытках скомпенсировать партнера Кей только терял концентрацию. Сузумеда же танцевала в группе уже полгода, и это Кей был при ней новичком, который теперь мог сосредоточиться на том, чтобы не помешать ей и ничего не испортить.

Последний выпад на креслах, и Кей шагнул с остальными вперед, раздельно выбивая каждый шаг носком и пяткой, резким, но на деле — рассчитанным до градуса движением развернул кресло с Сузумедой на себя и оттолкнул в сторону. Раздался странный громкий хруст, кресло накренилось набок, не сбавляя хода, и Сузумеда кувырком вылетела из него через подлокотник.

Через секунду Кей уже был на полу возле нее — рядом с таким же ошарашенным Куроо.

— Каори, ты как? Ты в порядке?

Куроо не сразу прикоснулся к ней, очевидно, боясь навредить, и только когда Сузумеда сама пошевелилась и села, бережно обхватил под голову обеими руками и заглянул в глаза:

— Как ты? — повторил он. — Чувствуешь, чем ударилась?

— Нормально, в порядке, — только услышав ее голос, Кей понял, что может дышать, хотя ледяной страх изнутри никуда не делся. — Только локоть ушибла, кажется.

Куроо взял ее за руку, заставил сжать пальцы, потом осторожно ощупал пострадавшую часть, но остановился, стоило Сузумеде охнуть.

— Давай к врачу. Цукишима, проводи.

Кей поспешно поднялся и протянул руку для поддержки, надеясь принести хоть какую-то пользу, а не только разрушения.

Когда в дверях он коротко обернулся, Куроо внимательно рассматривал злополучное кресло, держа его вверх ногами за стойку-основание, и от того, насколько каменной выглядела его челюсть, у Кея все внутри свело с новой силой.

Местный специалист не нашел у Сузумеды ничего, кроме ушиба, но все равно отправил в больницу на всякий случай, и Кей без вопросов поехал с ней: группа поддержки из него была не очень, но он мог хотя бы помочь с вещами.

В студию он вернулся, когда все тренировки уже закончились, а на улице успело стемнеть. Нужно было забрать одежду — он оставил спортивную форму в раздевалке, — нужно было поговорить с Куроо, пока тот сам его не вызвал… Мелькнула малодушная мысль, что Куроо могло уже не быть на месте, но Кей отогнал ее подальше — тот всегда задерживался допоздна. Да и откладывать неприятное, но неизбежное на завтра было плохой идеей.

Он прошел по коридору прямиком к кабинету Куроо и уже поднял руку для стука, когда услышал из-за чуть приоткрытой двери… плач? Голос был женским, но Кей не понимал — девушку, чьи слезы были бы объяснимы, он час назад посадил в такси на Шибу, и она улыбалась и шутила по поводу внеплановых выходных. Что еще произошло за эти полдня? У Мисаки случился кризис отстающего?

— Мне совершенно все равно, жаль тебе или нет, — равнодушно прозвучало голосом Куроо. — Это тем более не имело бы значения, если бы кто-то получил серьезную травму. О чем ты вообще думала? Что никто не заметит к чертям спиленную ножку?!

Вот это новости. Вспышка инфантильной радости от того, что он, кажется, не был виноват в чужой травме, сменилась холодом от понимания, что кто-то спровоцировал ее умышленно. Дерьмо, Кей надеялся никогда больше с этим не сталкиваться.

— Я… я не знаю, — ответили через всхлипы, и Кей никак не мог узнать голос. — Я просто не могла перестать думать: почему она? Почему Мисаки?.. Она пришла позже меня, и она слабее!

— Слабее? Да вы и половины номера пока не повторяете! Ты — не повторяешь! И с каких пор вместо того, чтобы спросить меня, мы ломаем коллег?!

— Я не могла…

— Могла. А теперь ты можешь сесть в тюрьму на полгода, если Сузумеда передумает и все-таки обратится в полицию.

— Сузумеда-сан? — теперь в голосе была слышна растерянность, а не злость.

— Да. С чего ты вообще взяла, что стул достанется Мисаки?

— Я танцую с ним же, крайняя слева. Потом они стоят у стены, и никто их никогда не меняет, я видела…

— Чушь какая. Просто это неважно, не так ли? — Куроо не кричал, наоборот, стал еще тише, но в голосе было столько ярости, что Кей чувствовал ее кожей. Пора было уходить, еще не хватало, чтобы его застали здесь — спасибо, что вечером в пустом коридоре никто до сих пор на него не наткнулся, — но ноги как будто приклеились к полу. — Мисаки, Сузумеда, Алиса… место в составе того стоит, да?

— Куроо-сан!..

— Замолчи. Разбирательства не будет, потому что Сузумеда не хочет этим заниматься, а я не настаиваю. Разумеется, ты уволена. Почему — будут знать все, и рекомендации ты тоже получишь максимально честные, так что не знаю, где и когда ты теперь будешь танцевать... — Куроо замолчал, как будто собирался добавить еще что-то, но следом раздался только шумный выдох и короткое: — Пошла вон.

В кабинете что-то скрипнуло, и Кей отмер, усилием воли переставляя непослушные ноги. Времени, чтобы вернуться в раздевалку, не было, и он нырнул в нишу под лестницей на второй этаж — совсем неглубокую, но больше вариантов не было. Прижался спиной к стене и замер, надеясь на тусклый свет.

Мимо, зажав ладонью рот, пронеслась девушка — Хара-Хана, теперь Кей узнал ее, — и, хотя ниндзя из него был так себе, в его сторону даже не взглянули. Грохнула, несмотря на доводчик, дверь в конце коридора, а потом все стихло. Кей постоял на месте еще немного и снова шагнул на свет. Обернулся — дверь в кабинет Куроо все еще была приоткрыта, но оттуда не доносилось ни звука, и Кей ни за что на свете не заставил бы себя сейчас войти туда.

Утренняя репетиция началась с тягостного молчания — а может, таким оно казалось Кею. Куроо стоял спиной к зеркалам, расставив ноги и заложив руки за спину, и наблюдал, как группа постепенно собирается в зале. Рядом с ним переминалась с ноги на ногу девушка — одна из двух принятых вместе с Кеем, он помнил ее по очаровательному танцу с зонтиком в первом туре.

— Доброе утро, — ровно начал Куроо, когда все наконец были в сборе. — Счастлив сообщить тем, кто еще не знает, что Сузумеде удалось избежать серьезных травм. Врач советует ей несколько дней поберечь руку, затем она вернется к нам. До тех пор на репетициях нам поможет Ямада Мика, — девушка коротко поклонилась, и Куроо обернулся к ней, добавил мягче: — Добро пожаловать. Несмотря на обстоятельства, тебе здесь рады.

— Это правда, Мика-чан, — раздался голос Ямамото, спокойный и доброжелательный. — Спасибо за помощь.

Куроо кивнул ей на свободное место — группа, не сговариваясь, сразу построилась как на начало номера, в три ряда, и место перед Кеем осталось незанятым, — а затем продолжил без тени улыбки:

— Я также хочу напомнить, хотя не представляю, как можно об этом забыть, что мы собрались здесь ради одного дела: чтобы танцевать вместе, создавать вместе, выигрывать — тоже вместе — и двигаться дальше. Вы всегда можете получить помощь друг у друга и у меня, если что-то не получается, вы можете спорить и предлагать, можете не соглашаться. Чего вы не можете — это ставить себя выше группы и причинять вред другим участникам. Это ясно?

Кей огляделся, пытаясь понять степень осведомленности остальных. Хайба выглядела расстроенной, но не удивленной: они с Сузумедой дружили, возможно, та уже все ей рассказала. Ямамото напряженно хмурился, Инуока впереди хлопал глазами.

Дождавшись кивка, уверенного или не очень, от каждого, Куроо обернулся к стерео-системе.

— Тогда поехали.

Репетиция получилась странной. Продуктивной — меньше шуток и валяния дурака, больше дела, — но странной. Обычно Куроо направлял их: сначала тормошил, пока половина просыпалась на разминке, после поддерживал настрой, когда все выбивались из сил, дразнил и подталкивал вперед или осаживал, если кто-то слишком увлекался. Но сегодня он вел тренировку как будто на автомате, без единого лишнего слова, и все затихли, не то понимая, не то не желая будить лихо.

Так что Кей совершенно не удивился, когда обнаружил Куроо в его излюбленном месте для репетиций. Выбор был своеобразным: в студии было два больших зала с куда более подходящим покрытием, не считая сцены и кучи подсобных помещений, но Кей уже не раз сталкивался с Куроо именно здесь — в крошечной прачечной с бетонным полом и окнами под самым потолком, со стиральными машинами вдоль одной из стен и простым серым столом у противоположной.

Тот раз за разом повторял никак не связанные на первый взгляд шаги, тихо говорил сам с собой, иногда просто слушал музыку. Видимо, именно здесь он ловил вдохновение для своих безумных идей. Так животные иногда находят клубы пыли и мусора где-нибудь в дальнем углу, хотя в доме полно других игрушек.

Сейчас Куроо стоял посреди прачечной в одном наушнике и отбивал ритм ладонью по бедру, скользя по комнате невидящим взглядом. В другое время Кей бы не стал его беспокоить, но после вчерашнего в груди по-прежнему неприятно скребло, и это чувство не получилось пока ни заспать, ни стереть тренировкой. Куроо наверняка было еще хуже.

Тяжело выдохнув, Кей шагнул вперед. Он встал рядом так, чтобы Куроо увидел его прежде, чем Кей скажет что-то над ухом и напугает его до полусмерти, и кивнул в ответ на кривоватую улыбку. Что сказать, он, правда, заранее не решил, а стоило бы.

Из наушника, болтавшегося у Куроо на груди, доносилась смутно знакомая мелодия, но Кей не мог определить по одним ударным. Заполняя неловкую паузу, он осторожно подцепил провод пальцем и поднес наушник ближе к уху. О, ну, конечно…

_There are plenty of ways that you can hurt a man_  
_And bring him to the ground_  
_You can beat him, you can cheat him_  
_You can treat him bad and leave him when he's down_

— Мы будем танцевать под нее?

— Что?.. — Куроо, краем глаза следивший за его движениями, все равно вздрогнул, будто очнувшись. — Нет, конечно, нет. Не знаю вообще, когда рискну поставить что-то под песни Фредди.

— Вы бы могли.

Куроо тихо фыркнул, отводя взгляд в сторону.

— Лесть никуда тебя не приведет, хотя приятно. В любом случае, пока у нас есть более насущные проблемы — концовка номера.

— Я могу помочь? — спросил Кей больше из вежливости — он не то чтобы не хотел, но фантазия никогда не была его сильной стороной.

— Не знаю. Если у тебя есть идеи, то делись.

Кей мог только руками развести.

— Идея с вагоном метро была ничего?..

Куроо усмехнулся:

— Не уверен, что зритель оценит наше чувство юмора. Еще варианты?

— Я не хореограф, — Кею на самом деле нравилось продумывать элементы собственных выступлений, и над рисунком танца для дипломного проекта он просидел много ночей, но здесь масштаб был совсем другим. — Мне сложно что-то предложить. Почему вы не последуете собственной идее и не возьмете себе роль злого начальника, который приходит и разгоняет всех по местам?

— Можно и так, но не хватает какого-то выплеска, катарсиса. Высокой ноты, — взгляд Куроо снова скользил по стене за плечом Кея, а сам он казался таким же растерянным, как на репетиции. Его неуверенность вызывала у Кея странные эмоции — неловкую, мешавшуюся внутри нежность и иррациональное желание защитить. Какая глупость. Куроо со вздохом растер лицо ладонью, тряхнул головой, будто тоже прогоняя неуместные мысли: — Все давно должно быть готово, а я увяз.

Кей поймал его взгляд и как-то резко осознал, насколько близко все еще стоит — на расстоянии провода от наушника. Так близко, что теперь он видел: глаза Куроо не отливали ни золотым, ни лиловым, как иногда казалось при искусственном освещении — обычный теплый карий цвет. Что над бровью у него виднелся едва заметный шрам, а морщинки возле губ слева проступали резче — от вечной ухмылки, не иначе. Кей чувствовал слабый запах его афтершейва, и вся эта волна новой информации грозила вот-вот накрыть его с головой — надо было уходить, какую помощь он вообще мог предложить Куроо...

— Чем ты занят до вечерней репетиции? — спросил тот прежде, чем Кей успел с извинениями покинуть его личное пространство.

— Растяжка, потом хотел поработать над парой связок, если найду свободный угол, — на автомате перечислил Кей. — Обед, потом репетиция у второго состава, — сегодня он не слишком хотел туда идти, но придется, если не разберется сам. — А что?

— Сам я сегодня ничего не придумаю, — признал Куроо, аккуратно сматывая наушники. — Хочу съездить к другу за порцией вдохновения. Составишь компанию?

— А вам нужен эскорт?

— Нет, но тебе тоже будет полезно — фантазию надо развивать.

Кей закатил глаза — фантазий у него уже которую неделю было хоть отбавляй, только с танцами это не помогало. Куроо довольно ухмылялся — и как ему теперь отказать? Не то чтобы Кей так уж хотел.

— Если ваше вдохновение не химического свойства, то я в деле.

Куроо утрированно округлил глаза:

— Как можно, Цукки! Только искусство. Собирайся, если тебе нужно что-то с собой. Жду на парковке через десять минут.

Он подмигнул Кею, обогнул его плавным движением и скрылся в коридоре, и тот устало вздохнул в тишине помещения — ну что за дурацкое прозвище.

Разумеется, Кей должен был догадаться, что единственный байк, который он постоянно видел на парковке перед студией, принадлежал Куроо. Первой мыслью при взгляде на черно-хромированного монстра — ладно, второй после мысли о том, как смехотворно хорош на нем Куроо, — было передумать и отказаться. Но Куроо жестом фокусника достал второй шлем, объяснил, как сидеть и держаться, и уже через минуту они ехали в сторону Минато. Куроо вел спокойно, ровно, и Кей чувствовал себя почти как в машине — ничего похожего на то, чего он ожидал от поездки на мотоцикле.

Минут через двадцать они остановились около двухэтажного стеклянного здания, тоже оказавшегося танцевальной студией.

— Будем подглядывать за конкурентами?

— Нет, — с улыбкой покачал головой Куроо, — мы не воюем. Мой кохай из Академии ведет здесь занятия: балет, неоклассика, контемп… если ничего не поменялось, сейчас как раз должен быть его класс.

На первом этаже в одном из залов толпился народ, но вместо дверей Куроо повел Кея вверх по лестнице, и они вышли на узкий балкон, нависавший над залом с одной стороны. Куроо подошел к металлическому ограждению и сел прямо на пол, свесив ноги вниз. Похлопал по месту рядом:

— Давай сюда, не маячь.

Наблюдать за тренировкой со стороны было любопытно. Непривычно — Кей не шевелился, но мышцы все равно непроизвольно напрягались и расслаблялись, отзываясь на чужие движения. Кей никогда не занимался контемпом, но подозревал, что у него бы получилось: танец был очень дружелюбным к любому — в нем вообще не было правил. Два десятка человек в зале выполняли одни и те же движения, но абсолютно по-разному, меняя, добавляя что-то от себя; ноль академичности, сплошное самовыражение. Этого Куроо хотел для них? Но как тогда быть с необходимостью синхронизации?..

Кей перевел взгляд на преподавателя. Акааши — так Куроо назвал его — был несколько уже своего семпая в плечах и в целом выглядел как-то компактнее, но быстро стало понятно, что это скорее эффект от манеры двигаться, чем от телосложения. В нем гораздо сильнее была видна классическая балетная основа, которую он не стряхнул с себя, как Куроо; он подходил в танце к той же грани анималистичности, но не перешагивал ее. Не падал на пол, а опускался мягко, как разогнавшийся от ветра листок, выбрасывал руки вверх — и выглядел во всем черном ломаной трещиной на старом фарфоре, но ничего не рассыпалось. Глядя на опущенные до костяшек рукава его формы, Кей вспомнил всегда открытые предплечья Куроо — закатанные рукава толстовок, майки на тонких лямках. Даже у костюмов для выступлений он поднимал рукава до локтей, и их прихватывали нитками, чтобы держались. Любопытный контраст.

Куроо рядом оперся руками на перила, и что-то тонко звякнуло металлом о металл. Кей скосил взгляд на его запястья.

На тренировках тот, как и остальные, не носил украшений, но на парковке Кей с удивлением заметил на его руках не только часы, но и пару кожаных браслетов с металлическими клипсами, и кольцо — полоску мятого желтого золота, на фалангу обвивающую указательный палец. Куроо удивительно шло все это, не создавая ощущения китча, подчеркивало и так выразительные руки; Кей был одновременно рад и немного разочарован тем, что тот не использовал это на выступлениях.

Поняв, что, кажется, снова отвлекся, Кей вернул свое внимание к тренировке. Теперь танцевали по очереди, парами и тройками. Акааши сперва повторил весь отрывок с двумя ученицами, манера которых перекликалась с его собственной, а потом поставил в пару парня и девушку, занимавшихся до этого в разных концах зала. Танец, бывший индивидуальным, вдруг превратился в парный — и в диалог.

— Удивительно, да? — негромко заметил Куроо. — Парный танец без единого прикосновения. Такое напряжение… мне нравится.

— Это красиво. Но не совсем нам подходит, — Кей покосился на Куроо, но тот не отрывал взгляда от танцующих. — Без прикосновений все держится на том, насколько их внимание сосредоточено друг на друге, но это исключает из происходящего зрителя.

— Зависит от истории, которую ты рассказываешь. О чем их история?

Кей снова внимательно посмотрел на пару. Парень был на две головы выше, в широких штанах и футболке. Он двигался резко, чуть нарочито, как будто демонстрируя смелость, которой не чувствовал. Девушка, в противоположность ему — хрупкая, изящная, держалась неуверенно и даже робко, иногда не дотягивала, явно боясь переборщить.

— О том, что они очень разные, — наконец сформулировал Кей.

— Да. Но думают об одном и том же.

Следом было еще несколько прогонов того же отрывка в разных вариациях — на пять человек, на семь, — но Кей слабо обращал на них внимание, прокручивая в голове слова Куроо и отказываясь проводить аналогии.

Из задумчивости его вывел звук аплодисментов.

— Спасибо всем. На следующем занятии снимем эту часть.

Попрощавшись с группой, Акааши подошел ближе и встал прямо под балконом, уперев в бедра кулаки:

— Чем обязан?

В его тоне не было ни капли радушия, но Куроо это, кажется, нисколько не смутило. Он скорчил рожу и протянул, свесив голову между прутьями:

— Фу, как грубо.

— Прошу прощения. Чем обязан, Куроо-сан? — ответил Акааши с той же интонацией.

Куроо довольно рассмеялся. Пожал плечами:

— У меня творческий штиль. Пришел за вдохновением.

— И как?

— Всегда приятно посмотреть, как работают другие.

То, как профессионально Акааши закатывал глаза, подтверждало действительно долгое знакомство с Куроо.

— Помощь нужна? — спросил он спокойно.

Куроо покачал головой:

— Пока нет. Мне просто надо было подумать.

— Хорошо, — Акааши дернул уголком губ. — Тогда проваливай. У меня балетный класс через пять минут, шестилетки. Очень чувствительные к зрителям. Увидят тебя — я их потом не соберу.

Куроо послушно поднялся, легко толкнув Кея плечом, и тот встал следом.

— Я позвоню, если что.

Акааши махнул, не глядя:

— Кто бы сомневался.

— Вы что, даже не предупредили, что мы приедем? — спросил Кей, едва они вышли на улицу.

— Нет, зачем? Акааши не против, чтобы я заглядывал, если не буду мешать, и охрана меня знает. Если бы ему что-то на самом деле не понравилось, он бы нас просто выгнал.

— Ваша уверенность в себе не знает границ.

— Это наглость, — просто ответил Куроо, — и вера в друзей. — Он потянулся, прижмурившись и подставив лицо солнечным лучам. — Погода хорошая… пройдемся? Тут за углом есть смотровая площадка.

Кей пожал плечами.

— А вашего друга не смущает, что мы можем… позаимствовать что-то из его идей?

— Дружба подразумевает доверие, — нравоучительно произнес Куроо. — Если мне понадобится хореография Акааши, я его позову — он здорово помог нам с первым номером на конкурс, кстати, — и оплачу его работу. А такой мелочи ему не жалко.

Смотровая площадка была скорее небольшой зеленой террасой с не слишком захватывающим, но приятным видом на окружающий район. Куроо провел ладонью по перилам, как будто примеряясь, и навалился на них всем весом.

Кей перевел взгляд на город. Покатые крыши малоэтажных домов, накаляющиеся на солнце, зелень внутри частных дворов, полупустые дороги... Мерный гул города — успокаивающий белый шум.

— Вы оба уже не занимаетесь балетом — почему? — полюбопытствовал он, надеясь, что не касается этим какой-нибудь драматичной истории.

Куроо пожал плечами:

— Я им никогда и не занимался. Уже курсу к четвертому, наверное, понял, что это не мое — слишком… деструктивно, что ли?

— В каком смысле?

— Я могу вкалывать — и много, но балет все время требует от тебя большего, еще, и еще, и мало что дает взамен. Я в какой-то момент понял, что с меня хватит. — С каждым словом Куроо удивлял Кея все сильнее: он был одним из самых упрямых людей, известных Кею, и вот так все бросить? — Акааши еще несколько лет побарахтался, а мне повезло на выпускном году попасть в «Некому», так что академию я вообще еле закончил.

— «Некому»? Вы танцевали там?

Куроо посмотрел на него так, будто Кей заявил, что не знает, как делать степ-бол.

— Ты шутишь?

— А вы?

— Цукки, я выступал в «Некоме» больше пяти лет. Из них три — солировал. Ты что, правда не знал?

Ладно, он, кажется, всерьез недооценивал Куроо — место в «Некоме» при определенных перспективах стоило даже отчисления. Кей моргнул несколько раз, силясь подобрать слова.

— Нет, откуда?

Куроо скривил губы в ухмылке, и Кей уже знал, что дальше его ждет какая-то дурацкая шутка.

— Артисты, конечно, выступают в масках, но их имена не скрываются. Ты про саму «Некому»-то слышал?

— Тц, я что, по-вашему, из леса?

Даже будь Кей самым последним отшельником в Японских Альпах — он бы и там наверняка слышал про «Некому». Старый и жутко популярный ансамбль — «хореографический театр», как выражался его руководитель, Некомата Ясуфуми. Они то и дело мелькали на тв и новостных сайтах, оставались на слуху — Кей даже был на их выступлении лет в пятнадцать. Исполняли какую-то смесь традиционных танцев и бродвейского театрального джаза, и все представления обязательно сопровождались яркими костюмами артистов и масками, либо контрастным гримом — дань традиционной культуре выступлений.

Кей должен был догадаться, откуда в Куроо эта явная анималистичность, животная пластика, почти перекрывшая балетную основу, — но это всегда смотрелось так естественно, что даже в голову не приходило искать причины.

— Почему ты тогда пришел на прослушивание? — спросил Куроо, разглядывая его с любопытством.

— Потому что вы набирали танцоров, а мне нужна была работа? При чем тут вообще «Некома»?

— Ну, многие приходят на это имя — даже сейчас, а сначала вообще только оно гарантировало, что я хоть немного разбираюсь в том, как делать шоу. Те, кто считает, что я обязательно буду делать что-то похожее, быстро уходят, конечно, но…

— Глупость какая-то. Когда я собирался на прослушивание, то смотрел ваши ролики, а не собирал по Сети все подряд. Тем, кто хочет танцевать в «Некоме», стоит туда и идти, разве нет?

— Тридцать человек на место, — фыркнул Куроо, — пощади их самолюбие. Но, кстати, даже если ты не знал на прослушивании, как умудрился не узнать потом? Вашио с Конохой регулярно припоминают мое, кхм, происхождение.

Оглядываясь назад, Кей понимал: часть звучавших в зале шуток казалась ему бессмысленной, но он не переспрашивал — не до того было, да и к чему засорять себе голову? Он пожал плечами:

— С первого дня я только и делал, что нагонял остальных. Похоже на беговую дорожку на максимуме: несешься сломя голову, а на самом деле стоишь на месте.

— И если упадешь — рискуешь лицом и гордостью?

Выражение Куроо стало таким понимающим, что Кей отвел взгляд — кустарник напротив был не самым интересным на вид, зато не заставлял краснеть.

— Не напоминайте.

Здесь, вдалеке от студии, текущие проблемы выглядели не такими уж серьезными, — а может, дело было в Куроо, казавшемся более спокойным, чем утром, более собой. Так или иначе, с языка сорвалось то, что Кей не смог заставить себя сказать в прачечной два часа назад:

— Я слышал ваш разговор с Харой вчера. — Куроо обернулся к нему, высоко подняв брови, и Кей добавил, объясняя: — Вернулся вечером за вещами.

— И путь в раздевалку пролегал через мой кабинет? — предположил Куроо обманчиво спокойно, но Кея едва не передернуло. Кто его вообще за язык тянул?

— Нет, я хотел поговорить. Думал, это я уронил Сузумеду.

Куроо выдохнул, расслабляя плечи, и подтвердил очевидное:

— Нет. Не ты.

— Вы действительно дошли бы до суда? — рискнул спросить Кей, раз уж разворошил угли.

— Если бы Сузумеда захотела — да. А если бы травма была серьезнее — даже без ее согласия, за причинение ущерба компании.

— Но это же чудовищный антипиар, никто не любит суды. Все ваши усилия за… полгода, наверное, вылетели бы в трубу.

— Больше. И это было бы самым сложным решением за все время существования компании, но — я никому не позволю ломать моих танцоров. — Его пальцы на секунду так сжались на перилах, что над костяшками выступили вены. — Дело ведь не в аффекте, у нее был план.

Кей вспомнил день, когда Куроо позвал Ямагату и Мисаки на тренировки первого состава.

— Она злилась тогда, неделю назад.

— Просто отлично. Ты в труппе месяц! Почему ты знал, а я — нет?

— Почти полтора, — педантично поправил Кей, — и я заметил случайно. Решил, что это неважно — подумаешь, недовольное лицо. В коллективе всегда кто-то будет разочарован, это нормально.

— Разумеется, без конкуренции вообще ничего не будет работать. И я знаю, что не могу быть добрым для всех и одновременно хорошим руководителем, просто… — Куроо разочарованно взмахнул руками, — это не мешает мне расстраиваться каждый раз, когда не получается.

— И часто такое происходит?

— Время от времени… по разным причинам, ты не думай, что у нас то и дело кого-то калечат. Такое вообще впервые.

— А сколько коллективу? Почти два года, если не ошибаюсь? — он дождался кивка. — И чем тогда вы недовольны?

— Мне что, быть счастливым, что это происходит не слишком часто?

Кей вздохнул:

— За то короткое время, что я участвовал в конкурсах, я видел столько «несчастных случаев», что просто диву даешься, как людям не везет. Случайно попавшая в костюм стекловата, надломанные каблуки, перец в дезодоранте... — его передернуло от одной мысли спустя столько лет, и Куроо рядом тоже поморщился. — Не знаю наверняка, но, думаю, и в балете такое часто случается, ведь конкуренция еще выше.

Многие знакомые Кея любили повторять, что это не они выбрали танец, а танец — их, но Кею нравилось думать, что он принял решение самостоятельно. А раз так — приходилось иметь дело с последствиями.

Он развернулся, прислонившись спиной к ограждению — пейзаж все равно больше не успокаивал, — и наткнулся на внимательный взгляд Куроо.

— Знаешь, как говорят врачи: «не в мою смену»? А я скажу — «не в моей студии». Я не для того собирал собственную труппу, чтобы кто-то приходил в нее со своими правилами, особенно если среди них — сломанные стулья и стекло в балетных тапочках. Так что не переживай, я найду способ защитить вас.

Куроо потянулся щелкнуть его по носу, и Кей отбил его руку — но без огонька, даже по собственным меркам.

Если Куроо не преувеличивал, если правда готов был вынести разбирательство за стены студии — это уже больше, чем предложили бы в других коллективах. С практической точки зрения это было бессмысленно, но все равно приятно. От мысли, что Кей был частью мира, который Куроо намеревался так яростно оберегать, что-то глупо трепыхалось внутри.

— От самих себя?

Куроо кивнул с усмешкой:

— И это тоже.

Если бы Куроо прямо спросил, нужна ли Кею защита, он бы его высмеял — его и ту маленькую глупую рыбешку, которая сейчас бешено била плавниками внутри грудной клетки. Но Куроо не спрашивал, даже не говорил конкретно о нем, и этим лишал Кея всякой самозащиты.

— Еще кое-что, — сказал Куроо после короткого молчания. — Ты ведь помнишь, что можешь прийти ко мне в любой момент, правда?

— Вы не тому об этом говорите. Я вчера готов был сам явиться с повинной.

— Я не об этом, — настойчиво произнес Куроо. — По любому поводу, а не только когда думаешь, что накосячил. Да?

Кей вздохнул, прекрасно понимая, что вопрос не риторический и Куроо намерен дождаться ответа.

— Да.

— Вот и хорошо, — Куроо коротко сжал его плечо, выпрямляясь. — Тогда поехали?

Вообще-то, Кей мог бы остаться здесь — пообедать где-нибудь, привести мысли в порядок подальше от Куроо и вернуться к началу вечерних репетиций. Но идея снова прокатиться с ним была уж очень привлекательной. Фанатом байков за одну поездку Кей не стал, но потенциал определенно был: вибрация от утробного рычания мотора, непривычное чувство азарта, рельефный пресс Куроо под руками… Подсознание и так не спустит ему этого и отыграется ночью, даже если вечером Кей уработается в ноль, так почему не насладиться моментом?

— В паре кварталов от студии готовят неплохой рамен, кстати. «Обед для воина», не заглядывал? — Куроо прищурился. — Ты ведь ешь нормальную еду?

— Нет, — Кей закатил глаза. — Обычно феи приносят мне цветочную пыльцу, но сегодня из-за вас я пропустил доставку. — Он забрал шлем из рук смеющегося Куроо. — Поехали уже.

С Куроо ни один день не был похож на предыдущий: Кей не представлял, что услышит в следующий раз, когда откроет дверь репетиционного зала. Добавим барабаны? Очень хорошо. Подожжем сцену? Отлично. Что дальше — акробатика?

Он боялся иронизировать вслух, потому что Куроо воспринимал иронию выборочно и мог счесть это предложением. Номер под Джексона родился именно так — из неловкого момента в курилке, когда Кей полминуты держал чужую сигарету, потому что «это безумно срочный звонок, я сейчас», хотя его вообще не должно было там быть. Что теперь, они будут танцевать в финале под Глорию Гейнор?

Песня о намерении выжить несмотря ни на что гремела на всю студию, разбивая сонную утреннюю тишину.

Куроо, еще вчера встречавший всех, напряженно стоя у зеркала, на этот раз сидел возле него на полу и выглядел так, словно ночью не спал ни секунды: еще больший, чем обычно, беспорядок на голове, расслабленно опущенные плечи, слегка расфокусированный взгляд. Возле его бедра на паркете стоял огромный стакан с кофе и лежал ворох каких-то набросков. Большинства танцоров еще не было, только Инуока, как самый беспокойный, и недавно присоединившийся к нему Ямагата разминались у дальней стены.

— Вы передумали? — негромко спросил Кей, оставляя на привычном месте полотенце и бутылку с водой. — Теперь мы будем танцевать под это?

— Нет, — фыркнул Куроо, — мне просто нравится эта песня. Хотя вообще-то ты прав, неплохой бы вышел номер. Что-то с широкими, резкими движениями, долгими зависаниями в воздухе…

Он рукой начертил перед собой нечто вроде диаграммы, и Кей со странным чувством отметил, что понимает по этому жесту, что Куроо имеет в виду.

— Странный способ выйти из шкафа, — неловко усмехнулся он, обрывая эту мысль. — Все любите делать громко, да?

— А что веселого в том, чтобы быть тихим? — одновременно с его словами от входа в зал раздалось возмущенное «Эй!», но Куроо проигнорировал это. Он наклонился в сторону Кея и, только слегка понизив голос, добавил: — И кстати, мне не нужно ниоткуда выходить — я честен и открыт.

Глупо было смущаться, когда сам первый начал, напомнил себе Кей, но щеки все равно обдало теплом. Слова Куроо звучали довольно однозначно, но даже если это и правда был намек — что с того? На земле почти четыре миллиарда мужчин, шансы Кея — насмешка статистики.

Куроо с дразнящей усмешкой смотрел на Кея еще несколько секунд, прежде чем подошедший ближе Коноха переключил его внимание на себя.

— С чего это ты нарушаешь свои же правила? Кто вечно грозит всеми карами за еду и напитки в зале?

— Ты сам знаешь, зачем нужен этот запрет, — фыркнул Куроо, снова мирный и расслабленный. — Затем, что через двадцать минут непрерывных прыжков любая еда вернется обратно. Пол отмоется легко, а гордость? — Он фыркнул одновременно с Конохой, маскирующим одобрительное ворчание под раздраженное. — В любом случае, сегодня я буду не столько танцевать, сколько рассказывать и показывать. Ночью я подумал...

— Нет, — поднял руку Коноха, — нет. Ты мне не нравишься, уходи.

— Считаю твое неодобрение хорошим знаком. Ты — наш угрюмый талисман. Все собрались?

Кей огляделся вокруг: застигнутый врасплох осознанием чужой ориентации, он не заметил, как в зал подтянулись остальные. Куроо махнул рукой вниз, дождался, когда все рассядутся вокруг и продолжил:

— Я решил, что нашему номеру не хватает сюжета. Офис — это здорово, но это просто антураж, а что в нем особенного, чтобы про это танцевать? Расскажем историю любви — все песни про нее, все танцы — тоже, не будем отставать. Представьте: Он и Она, влюблены, но их разделяют рабочие обязанности, рутина, возможно, строгий запрет на личные отношения в офисе. Об этом будут первые два отрывка, которые мы уже почти отработали — добавим обмен взглядами, напряжение, но никакого контакта. А потом, после того, как блок со стульями заканчивается, все как будто вечером танцуют по домам, а наши влюбленные остаются в офисе одни — и танцуют вдвоем, — Куроо оглядел притихшую аудиторию, довольный произведенным эффектом. — Страсть и отчаяние, они могут быть вместе только это короткое мгновение наедине, а потом снова дела, коллеги и главный антагонист, — он показал рукой на себя, — разводят их в разные стороны.

На мгновение воцарилась тишина. Кей не знал, о чем думали остальные, но сам он вспоминал танец, за которым они с Куроо наблюдали вчера; он наивно думал, что Куроо не нашел в чужой тренировке ничего полезного, просто съездил развеяться — но тот в который раз его удивил.

— Очень красиво, — в голосе Инуоки звучало искреннее восхищение. — А что мы будем делать с финальным блоком, в котором все должны были танцевать вместе?

— Часть оставим — отрезок, где все синхронно двигаются вперед приставным шагом, отлично впишется. Остальное выбросим. Этот блок откровенно не клеился, а иногда, когда что-то не клеится, надо просто это отпустить.

— А кто будет танцевать? — поинтересовалась Хайба.

— Угадай, — подмигнул Куроо и толкнул в ее сторону кипу заметок. — Ее партию — ты, а роль возлюбленного… — он демонстративно оглядел зал, остановил взгляд на Кее, и тому уже даже не нужно было слышать, что Куроо скажет дальше. — Помнится, на прослушивании Цукишима взял меня на слабо, сказав, что навыки парного танца ему здесь не пригодятся. Пусть в финале он сам докажет, что это заблуждение.

Его поддержали довольным гулом и смешками, и ладонь сама потянулась к лицу, но Кей удержался и даже не отвел от Куроо взгляда.

— Что будем танцевать, маэстро? Медленный вальс, танго?

— Пасадобль, — довольно протянул Куроо. — Шучу. Или нет… Всего понемногу, на самом деле. Я покажу.

Он поднялся на ноги, и следом встали все остальные. Кей мельком заглянул в наброски, которые Куроо отдал Хайбе — на этот раз они были сделаны от руки, и способности Куроо в этом и правда оказались очень скромными, но общую мысль все же можно было разобрать.

— Начнем с самого начала. Расстановка обычная, без музыки, медленно — будем сразу вносить изменения.

Куроо переработал всю концепцию номера, но аккуратно, почти ювелирно — не изменяя рисунок танца. Несколько штрихов — и парная часть номера вытекала из его начала будто сама собой.

— Первая часть отрывка — без прикосновений. Все расходятся, свет тускнеет, выделяя только круг в центре, и вы начинаете двигаться к нему с разных сторон. Сначала медленно, — он пошел со стороны Кея, постепенно ускоряясь, и в движениях не было и следа той усталой расслабленности, с которой Куроо встретил их в зале полчаса назад. Кей смотрел, стараясь сосредоточиться на танце, сразу запомнить — времени и так было слишком мало. — Потом быстрее. Движения не зеркальны, не ориентируйтесь друг на друга — только на темп. Потом вы сталкиваетесь в центре, и на мгновение все замирает.

Куроо подозвал ближе стоявшую напротив Хайбу, протянул руку, будто собираясь прикоснуться к ее лицу, приобнял другой рукой — и танец снова набрал скорость:

— Времени — мало, прикосновений — мало. Вы идете по кругу, и ты теперь ни на секунду не отрываешь от нее рук, — это было, очевидно, Кею, — а ты смотришь только на него, — это уже Хайбе. Ладони Куроо прошлись по ее спине вверх, легли на плечи, подтолкнули в одну сторону, в другую. Хайба почти не танцевала сама, только шла за Куроо в такт и подчинялась его рукам, но даже так их движения приковывали взгляд.

Под негромкое «падай» она откинулась назад и замерла почти горизонтально, удерживаемая ладонью Куроо под лопатками. Платиновые пряди, собранные в высокий хвост, рассыпались по смуглому предплечью.

Кей выдохнул так медленно и осторожно, будто от этого зависела его жизнь.

Куроо помог Хайбе выпрямиться, и они замерли в жалких паре сантиметров друг от друга.

— В этот момент свет снова меняется, — сказал Куроо, прежде чем шагнуть назад, — это знак. У вас есть несколько секунд, чтобы привести себя в порядок, и на сцене опять появляются остальные.

Кею было бы неплохо привести себя в порядок прямо сейчас, продраться через колючую смесь эмоций, но он не представлял, как.

— Круто, босс, — Ямамото поднялся со стула-реквизита. — А мы точно успеем?

— Успеем. Если не халтурить.

— Тогда это заявка на победу, — Вашио тоже подошел ближе. Со всех сторон раздались одобрительные восклицания, и Кей поморщился — чужая уверенность совсем не радовала.

— Не хотите взять эту партию себе? — негромко спросил он у Куроо. — У вас отлично получилось.

Но тот только усмехнулся и пропел, отходя обратно к зеркалу:

— Не отлынивай. Вы двое со мной, остальные — по местам, отрабатываем первую часть!

Чем ближе был день выступления, тем чаще в разговорах мелькали слова «победим» и «первое место». До финала Кей вообще не помнил о том, что это конкурс с пьедесталом: главным было пройти дальше, а первыми или последними — не было времени об этом думать. Теперь времени хватало, несмотря на репетиции с утра до вечера, и в зале или в раздевалке, слушая гомон коллег, Кей чувствовал себя белой вороной: кажется, он единственный из всего состава не чувствовал воодушевления. Кей не был командным игроком.

Что будет, если они победят, было понятно — о чем тут фантазировать. А что будет, если проиграют? Кей был слабым звеном: его роль в номере не соотносилась с опытом, и если на финале все рассыпется — можно было уже сейчас с уверенностью сказать, по чьей вине. Рушить чужие надежды, если не планировал делать это специально, было неприятно. Не питать собственных, глядя, как все вокруг едва не вибрируют от предвкушения, — титанически сложно.

Признавая, что хочешь победы, начинаешь жить этим, представлять ее в своих руках, а последнее, что Кею было нужно — это снова получить реальностью в лицо. Поэтому он пытался держаться подальше от ложных надежд, но разница между «не признавать» и «не хотеть» с каждым днем все сильнее сжимала горло удавкой.

— Стоп. Лево, а не право, Цукки, что с тобой? Еще раз, после поворота.

Вечерняя тренировка шла из рук вон плохо — даже по сравнению с той, на которой Кей свалился с тумбы. Руки не слушались, колени не гнулись, он путался и забывал шаги, вызывая сперва понимающее хмыкание, затем смех, потом — недоумение.

— На месте оборот, куда ты ее потащил?

— Мягче, не «Щелкунчика» танцуем!

— Цукишима!

В какой-то момент Куроо перестал комментировать и просто молча хмурился, глядя на его позор. Что ж, Кей сам без проблем мог найти подходящий эпитет.

Когда репетиция закончилась, Кей просто не смог заставить себя пойти в раздевалку: не хотелось ни разговаривать, ни слушать других — вообще ничего не хотелось. Он прошел мимо приоткрытой двери дальше, поднялся по лестнице и нырнул в темноту не очень-то теперь и тайной курилки. Слава богам, здесь он был один.

Кей вдохнул полной грудью пыльный и душный, не успевший еще остыть воздух и налег на ограждение, свесив вниз руки. Давно он так не позорился; теперь, наверное, даже у Куроо не осталось сомнений в том, что он слишком многое доверил новичку. Почему тот не видел этого раньше? Есть ли для Кея замена во втором составе? Он уже какое-то время не видел их тренировок, слишком загруженный собственными…

Руки сами сжались в кулаки. Какая замена?! За три дня до выступления никто уже не успеет встроиться — если только Куроо с высоты своего гения не станцует две партии разом. С каких пор он вообще начал рассчитывать, что кто-то придет и сделает работу за него?

Раздражение и злость вспыхнули внутри так резко, что показалось, будто что-то загорелось прямо перед глазами. Оттолкнувшись от ограждения, Кей быстрым шагом вернулся в репетиционный зал.

Пятка-носок-пятка-стопа,  
Пятка-носок-пятка…

Руки вперед, и поворот влево — влево! — вокруг своей оси…

Кей повторил почти весь номер, блок за блоком — те, что мог выполнить в одиночку, — и не сбился, но выходило все равно отвратительно. Хорошо, что сейчас этого хотя бы никто не видел.

Ноги все еще гудели после тренировки, и Кей остановился на секунду, оперся руками на колени. Вдох, выдох. Еще раз. Когда он выпрямился, через зеркало на него смотрел стоявший в дверях Куроо.

— Знал, что найду тебя здесь. Провальная репетиция не дает покоя, деревянный мальчик?

Кей опустил голову, сжимая зубы так, что их заломило.

— Оу, как все серьезно, — не дождавшись ответа, Куроо вошел в зал. На нем уже была уличная одежда: джинсы, цацки. И чего домой не уехал?

— Я ничего не сказал.

— Вот именно. Я ведь говорил, что ты можешь прийти в любой момент.

— У меня нет проблем с хореографией. — Не было до сегодняшнего дня.

— А я разве про нее?

Куроо остановился за его спиной и с силой сжал плечи ладонями, хлопнул по спине:

— Раз ты еще можешь двигаться — давай, с начала. И рассказывай.

Кей послушно начал с первых шагов — раза в два медленнее нужного, иначе он просто не смог бы говорить. Куроо не возражал, только качнулся вперед и поправил правую руку — как обычно, спокойно и уверенно.

— Что рассказывать?

— Чем ты забил свою светлую голову?

— Моя голова — не пустое ведро, чтобы ее чем-то забивать.

Кей ускорился до нормального темпа — нет уж, обойдется он без разговоров.

— А это решать только тебе, но факт налицо. Так о чем думаешь?

— О финале, — бросил Кей как можно нейтральнее, не сбавляя шага. — Что будет, если мы проиграем?

— Будет прискорбно. А что?

— И все?

— А что еще? Средние века, к счастью, прошли, так что делать харакири необязательно.

Голос Куроо звучал как обычно, скучающе даже, и Кей развернулся к нему, наплевав на танец, — все равно получалась ерунда.

— Да бросьте вы, труппа только об этом и говорит. «Номер на победу», «постараемся, будущие победители», «лучше всех» — а что, если нет? Если все ради победы и этого идеального танца, то что будет, когда это не сработает? — собственный голос отдавался в ушах, набрав громкость, и Кей резко захлопнул рот. Еще и разорался, какой молодец. — Извините.

Куроо смотрел на него, приподняв брови.

— Ты не очень-то слушаешь, когда я толкаю мотивирующие речи, да? — он одним движением развернул Кея обратно к зеркалам и замер за спиной, как тень. — Возвращаемся к основам. Танец — это не конечная точка. Это средство, — он сделал шаг влево, встал рядом и теперь смотрел на Кея через отражение в зеркале, — выражения эмоций и всего, что ты хотел бы выразить. Помнишь дорожку из своего первого номера?

Куроо повел плечами, поднял согнутые в локтях руки — Кей про себя называл это смотрите-на-меня жестом и да, разумеется, смотрел, — и медленно, как в самый первый раз, когда показывал дорожку группе, начал повторять шаги.

— Удар на пятку — уверенность, я не отступлю. Раз-два-три. Поворот, еще поворот — я отдам всего себя, росчерк носком — найду свой предел, прыжок — и перешагну его, шаг вперед — потому, что хочу... — Куроо резко остановился, посмотрел на Кея через плечо, и тот почувствовал, как этот взгляд лезвием чиркнул по его панцирю. — Чего? О чем ты танцуешь, Кей?

Кей понятия не имел, что ответить на это.

— А вы?

— По-разному. О благодарности. Об одиночестве. О свободе выбора. Но я — это я, а что насчет тебя? — Куроо развернулся к нему. — Тело — инструмент. Движение прекрасно тем, что высвобождает эмоции. Танец, спарринг, секс — они похожи, и будут иметь тот смысл, который ты в них вложишь. Отсюда, — он толкнул Кея двумя пальцами в лоб, — и отсюда, — и в грудь, совсем легко, а казалось, ударил током. Кей закусил губу.

Куроо нисколько не помогал, он только путал и усложнял все еще больше.

— Не понимаю, как это мне поможет.

— А ты попробуй, — Куроо оттолкнул его от себя и сам сделал несколько шагов назад. — Парный блок, прямо сейчас, давай!

Он начал отбивать ногами ритм, и Кей двинулся навстречу, как под гипнозом. Он танцевал, но не понимал даже, та ли это часть, те ли шаги — опомнился только когда они с Куроо снова оказались нос к носу, и ладонь Кея почти коснулась его лица.

Куроо смотрел довольно и испытующе, и сделать какую-нибудь глупость хотелось просто невыносимо. Полярные желания разрывали на части — сбежать или рухнуть на пол, ударить или поцеловать, даже укусить. А еще Кей очень устал.

— Уже лучше. Видишь? — наверное, что-то отразилось на его лице, потому что голос Куроо звучал тихо, почти успокаивающе.

— Не вижу. Это бессмыслица какая-то.

Куроо покачал головой.

— Я так не думаю. Я думаю, что в тебе очень много эмоций, и они кипят, клокочут внутри. Дай им выход, не то взорвешься, — каждое его слово будто прокатывалось по нервам, но Кей не двигался, замерев в странном оцепенении. Куроо шагнул в сторону, и в сознании мелькнула мысль: это что, все? Он уходит? Но голос Куроо раздался снова, прямо за спиной. — Шоу будет продолжаться, пока тебе есть что сказать. Подумай об этом. Языком ты владеешь, а там, где нет, — я помогу, но вопрос содержания ты должен решить сам. — Он отошел на пару шагов и на расстоянии звучал как будто глуше, или это у Кея кровь шумела в ушах. — Завтра в восемь, не опаздывай.

Атмосфера на съемках финала по сравнению с предыдущими выпусками была совсем другой: больше суеты, больше нервозности, несмотря на меньшее количество участников. Выслушав от организатора очередные наставления на тему того, как им выходить к сцене, Кей отправился искать себе тихий угол неподалеку от кулис — пустые разговоры и мельтешение вокруг отвлекали, а ему нужно было собраться с мыслями.

Последние дни перед выступлением прошли как в тумане. Беспокойство из-за финала, от которого три дня назад Кей готов был взорваться, вдруг переплавилось во что-то совсем иное — растерянность и смятение, не мешавшие репетициям, но не отпускавшие ни днем ни ночью. Яркой пульсирующей точкой в памяти оставался их с Куроо разговор. Отдельными кадрами: внимательным взглядом Куроо, его поднятыми вверх руками, как всегда идеальной дорожкой шагов. Звуками: эхом от стука каблуков в пустом зале и собственным сбитым дыханием. Ощущениями: расходившейся по всему телу вибрацией от усталости, от раздражения… от возбуждения. Кей никак не мог собрать из них цельную картину, понять, что было, а чего не было, и мог ли он на самом деле увидеть во взгляде Куроо отражение своих желаний или это было просто игрой воображения.

Память глумливо подкинула воспоминание: горячая ладонь между лопаток, и вниз к пояснице следом за прикосновением катится пригоршня мурашек. Кей прикрыл лицо рукой, стараясь не уничтожить труды местных гримеров — это так он собирался настроиться на выступление?

— Хватит дергаться, — раздалось рядом смешливо, и Кей от неожиданности чуть не заехал Куроо рукой по носу.

— Я и не дергаюсь, — прозвучало скорее как «не докажете», но Кей приложил все усилия, чтобы взять под контроль хотя бы лицо.

— Чего тогда в угол забился?

— Подумать, собраться с мыслями.

Куроо усмехнулся, оглядывая его с ног до головы:

— Звучит угрожающе в контексте того, к чему тебя в прошлый раз привели размышления.

— Собираетесь контролировать мою умственную деятельность? — Кей чувствовал, как брови поднимаются сами собой.

— Вообще нет, надеялся просто снять напряжение парой дурацких шуток, — честно ответил Куроо, и Кей едва не рассмеялся ему в лицо — пока на его памяти от Куроо был исключительно противоположный эффект.

Он с трудом подавил смех до обычной ухмылки, и Куроо кивнул с одобрением:

— Так лучше.

Он подцепил пальцем галстук Кея и развязал одним движением. Они специально выбрали узел, который легко распускался — по задумке Куроо, в начале парного танца Кей должен был развязать его, а Хайба — сбросить пиджак, чтобы подчеркнуть интимность момента. Потом, когда остальные возвращались на сцену, они быстро приводили себя в порядок.

Куроо взялся за оба конца, потянул сперва один, потом другой. Галстук легко скользил по ткани рубашки. Куроо нахмурился.

— Что вы делаете?

— Он может свалиться, ткань слишком скользкая. Стой так, не двигайся.

Кей скосил взгляд вниз — Куроо пошарил по карманам, потом — по рукавам, как обычно, закатанным до локтей, и наконец достал откуда-то пару крошечных булавок.

— Наклони немного голову, — Куроо сам развернул его так, как хотел, и слегка отогнул воротничок рубашки. Коснувшиеся шеи пальцы казались такими горячими, что могли оставить клеймо. — Замри.

— Иначе вы заколете меня булавкой? Это повысит градус драмы нашего выступления, — говорить с запрокинутой головой было неудобно, но слова отвлекали. Кея даже угроза иголки в шее не пугала — может, это привело бы его в чувство.

— Не раньше, чем ты станцуешь офисного Ромео. Давай другой стороной, — Куроо дождался, пока Кей повернет голову, и зафиксировал галстук слева. Потом выпрямился, и его дыхание легко коснулось подбородка Кея, вызывая мурашки.

— Вот так, — Кей опустил голову, и Куроо посмотрел ему в глаза, улыбаясь как будто немного смущенно. — Все, что должно выглядеть небрежно наброшенным, на самом деле прибивается намертво.

— Еще советы от маэстро? — Кей дернул уголком губ.

— Я бы сказал «не будь такой занозой», но тебе идет, Цукки.

— Вам стоит перестать называть меня так.

— Это тебе стоит перестать называть меня «Куроо-сан», чувствую себя старым. Если имя для тебя — слишком интимно, опусти хотя бы хонорифик.

Куроо стоял близко, ближе, чем было необходимо, говорил негромко, а Кей не мог прогнать воспоминания о том, как звучало голосом Куроо его имя — настоящее имя, а не дурацкое прозвище. Спокойно и привычно, немного властно — Кей сперва даже не понял, захваченный эмоциями и разговором, зато потом, дома, вспоминая этот звук, кончал до плывущих перед глазами стен ванной.

«Кей-Ти Компани, готовность пять минут!!», раздалось в динамике над головой, и Кей вздрогнул всем телом, возвращаясь в реальность. Схватился за галстук, в несколько движений снова завязывая узел. Куроо отступил, давая ему больше места, и, когда Кей рискнул снова посмотреть на него, выглядел спокойным и сосредоточенным:

— Вдох, выдох. Соберись. Мне нравится то, что я видел на последней репетиции, — сейчас надо сделать не хуже, хорошо? — Кей кивнул, и Куроо привычным движением щелкнул его по подбородку. — И улыбайся.

«Сделать не хуже» не было проблемой — сейчас Кей видел происходящее кристально ясно, помнил свои шаги и общий рисунок танца, снова мог ориентироваться на движения остальных. И все же чего-то не хватало; чего-то, чему Кей не мог найти названия и на что вряд ли обращал внимание раньше, какой-то маленькой детали, превращавшей ремесло в искусство, отличавшей имитацию от подлинника.

Он оттолкнул в сторону кресло с Сузумедой — то откатилось ровно на нужное расстояние, — развернулся и замер у границы света, распустив злосчастный галстук. Напротив точно так же натянутой тетивой замерла Хайба. За ее плечом в тени Кей заметил знакомую фигуру и вспомнил, как танцевал эту часть с Куроо — не осознавая, что делает, на одном желании немедленно оказаться ближе. Может, так и надо — когда тело ведет инстинкт?

Не дав себе подумать об уместности экспериментов, Кей прикрыл глаза и позволил телу двигаться самому. В мгновение ока Хайба оказалась рядом, смотрела отчаянно и жадно — прекрасная актриса. Кей подхватил ее и закружил, отбивая шагами каждое утекающее мгновение на двоих, вспоминая чужие наставления: «не отрывай рук», «не своди с него взгляда».

Не отводи взгляда.

Удерживая партнершу одной рукой в роскошном прогибе, Кей обернулся на месте и снова поймал на себе внимательный взгляд из скрытой тенью части сцены. Куроо смотрел, не отрываясь, и Кей смотрел в ответ долгие несколько мгновений, прежде чем музыка повела его дальше.

«Смотри на меня» — может, не самый монументальный посыл, но сейчас Кей хотел танцевать именно об этом. И это все, что имело значение.

На следующий день Куроо дал всем выходной, но Кей все равно приехал в студию — адреналин из крови никуда не делся, и Кей не находил себе места. Аки рядом вился беспокойным шмелем, не зная, поздравить или посочувствовать. Кей и сам не знал.

Третье место. Они станцевали идеально, выложились на все сто, лучше, чем на любой репетиции, но — третье место. Много это или мало?

Рядом скакал по сцене, празднуя первое, попсовый песенный дуэт из Кумамото, но Кей не завидовал — им было лет по десять, он не настолько жалок — просто не понимал, рад он или разочарован. И что делать дальше?

После завершения съемок они всем составом отправились в бар. Все вокруг казались довольными, особенно когда Куроо объявил, что проставляется. Он произнес торжественную речь, перетекшую в тост, в красках рассказал, как гордится ими, и выпил, кажется, с каждым, но Кей не мог прочесть ничего по его лицу, хотя то и дело ловил на себе внимательный взгляд.

Что Куроо думал об их выступлении? Что он думал о самом Кее?

Вместо того, чтобы задаваться этими вопросами еще сутки и самому придумывать ответы, Кей решил обратиться к первоисточнику.

В студии было непривычно пусто — обычно поздним утром и в обед здесь собиралось больше всего народу, но сегодня Куроо, кажется, отпустил всех. Всех, кроме себя, — Кей усмехнулся, глядя на приоткрытую дверь, постучал и шагнул в кабинет, не дожидаясь приглашения.

— Оя?.. Быстро ты устал отдыхать, — протянул Куроо, отвлекаясь от ноутбука на коленях.

Он сидел на столе, болтая ногами в воздухе. Была у него такая привычка — при любом удобном случае если не поднять ноги выше головы, то хотя бы оторвать от пола. Проведя в труппе почти два месяца, Кей его прекрасно понимал.

— Не так быстро, как вы.

— Кто рано встает, того и прибыль. У нас много приглашений на выступления после вчерашнего эфира, и, может быть, даже будет новый рекламный контракт, — Куроо спихнул ноутбук на стол и с наслаждением потянулся всем телом. — Но это пока не точно.

Кей окинул его взглядом: Куроо не выглядел ни растерянным, ни раздавленным. Напротив: складывалось ощущение, что для перезагрузки ему хватило вечера и ночи, и вот он уже был готов к новому вызову.

— Не разочарованы вчерашним результатом?

— А я должен?

— Вы не хотели победить? — Кей приподнял брови.

— Хотел, но не рассчитывал — специфика конкурса, слишком много всего. Мы высоко поднялись, и нас увидели — это именно то, к чему я стремился.

Куроо был прав, разумеется: в конкурсе, где одновременно пели, танцевали, показывали фокусы и стояли на углях, а участникам было от пяти лет до ста, работали свои законы. Победить было непросто — нужно было быть либо максимально неформатным, либо гением, и даже в этом случае — никаких гарантий.

И все же Куроо был романтиком — с такой страстью не мог танцевать тот, кем руководит только разум. Все его невероятные идеи, его педантизм, от которого группа умирала на каждой тренировке, его отчаянная решимость в вопросах того, что касалось безопасности студии и ее танцоров — все это росло не из стремления к прибыли.

— Я думал, вы мечтатель.

— Это правда. Но еще я руководитель, а значит, должен быть немного прагматиком. Победа может быть разной. Для меня — это возможность работать дальше. И танцевать, — Куроо подмигнул, потому что имел привычку заканчивать так якобы серьезные речи и заодно заставлять сердце Кея делать что-то непотребное внутри грудной клетки. — И потом, мы же не играли в поддавки — все выступили прекрасно, и вы с Хайбой — в первую очередь. Не зря я выбрал тебя премьером.

— Я мог пустить под откос весь номер, — ответил Кей, может, немного резко, но ведь так оно и было. — Премьер, который путается в ногах за три дня до выступления — у вас что, железные нервы?

— Нет, просто немного больше веры в тебя, чем у тебя самого, — Куроо усмехнулся. — И нервы, возможно, покрепче, да.

Куроо не удержался от укола, но вышло не обидно, а успокаивающе даже. Привычно.

— И что мы будем с этим делать? — Кей едва не шагнул ближе, удивленный собственными опустившимися щитами, но понял, что ближе и некуда — колено Куроо и так почти упиралось ему в бедро.

— То же, что и всегда, я полагаю. Потанцуем?

Куроо смотрел снизу вверх, и его глаза блестели так, будто в них отражалось солнце; дразнящий, подначивающий взгляд.

— Глупость какая, — Кей фыркнул, отходя, — он уже знал, что Куроо серьезен и бесполезно пытаться вразумить его, как и то, что сам не станет и пытаться.

Тот потянулся за телефоном, пару секунд искал там что-то, а потом в воздухе поплыли первые звуки Кумпарситы. Кей закатил глаза.

— Почему нет? — Куроо рассмеялся, спрыгивая со стола. — Ты ведешь.

На этот раз Кей взял медленный темп: аранжировка, выбранная Куроо, это позволяла, время не поджимало, а самое главное — Кею не надо было никому ничего доказывать. Можно было просто танцевать.

Куроо снова без единого заметного усилия отдал себя в его руки. Вложил свою ладонь в ладонь Кея, другой накрыл плечо и как-то разом расслабился, послушно идя в шаг. Кей не мог не думать о том, как тому удавалось убедить тело не бунтовать против чужого контроля.

— Почему вы второй раз выбираете эту роль? — вырвалось у него.

Куроо тихо засмеялся:

— А что, ты разве танцуешь обе?

И правда, глупый вопрос. Кей бы наверняка отдавил ему все ноги, все время сбиваясь с шага.

— Вот, видишь, — Куроо правильно истолковал его молчание. Легко поймал его колено своими и тут же отпустил, уходя в дорожку. — Я научу тебя однажды. Если, конечно, у тебя нет предрассудков?

— Никаких.

У Кея было смутное подозрение, что он может не пережить эти уроки, но предрассудков — нет, точно не было.

— Хорошо. Тебе понравится.

Кею уже нравилось, даже слишком. Он вел Куроо вперед спиной и скорее чувствовал, чем видел, как плавно долетают за поворотом корпуса его бедра каждый раз, когда тот закручивает «восьмерку». Места было мало, и Кей сперва притянул его ближе, а потом развернул к себе спиной и обхватил за пояс. Куроо накрыл ладонь Кея своей и слегка переплел пальцы.

— Я горжусь собой.

— Мм? — что-то подсказывало Кею, что речь шла не о конкурсе, но он был рад отвлечься разговором — Куроо теперь не смотрел на него, но прижимался всем телом так, что слабели колени.

— Ты танцуешь совсем иначе, чем тогда.

— Что, все было так плохо?

— Для танца со шваброй или с партнером?

Кей ущипнул его за ребра, не останавливаясь, хотя толстовка наверняка свела все на нет. Мягкий флис скрадывал сухощавую фигуру Куроо, делая мягче и его самого, но Кей знал, что это, как и временная покладистость Куроо, — иллюзия. Он походил на ласковое, но все-таки дикое животное; идеальный баланс для танго.

— Ты наконец-то научился не думать, — продолжил Куроо негромко.

Кей помнил тот их разговор, как помнил и то, что к нему привело: он был выбит из колеи сперва прослушиванием, потом — новым коллективом и необходимостью с порога влиться в общий поток, несшийся на бешеной скорости от одного выступления к другому. Не было ни секунды, чтобы задуматься, что он делал и зачем, снова и снова оттачивая связки следом за не знающим усталости Куроо.

Пока наконец понимание не обрушилось на него под палящим светом софитов, как очередной водопад золотого конфетти.

— Не в этом дело. Просто… помнишь, ты говорил, что каждый танцует о своем? — он снова шагнул вперед, и то, как синхронно с ним двигался Куроо, слушаясь даже не касания, а мысли, кружило голову. — Я тогда ни о чем не танцевал, вообще не понимал, чего ты от меня хочешь.

— А теперь?

— Думаю, теперь понимаю. Но единственный способ узнать наверняка — это показать, чего хочу я, так?

Он подцепил носком свободную ногу Куроо и повел в сторону, заставляя еще больше искать в себе опору. Одно, другое фальшивое движение — и Куроо обнял ногой его бедро, резким движением заведя ее назад, и замер так.

Что ж, если Кей что-то понимал в танце, намек был понят — и принят.

Куроо почти не отстранился, только как будто стек немного вниз, демонстрируя потрясающую гибкость, и Кей не удержался: опустил ладонь на его бедро, чувствуя, как сильно напряжены мышцы под тканью. Сжал немного пальцы — и Куроо вздрогнул, как от озноба.

Едва восстановив равновесие, он развернулся к Кею лицом:

— Ну, показывай.

Голос звучал как обычно требовательно, но глухо, и со своим сбитым дыханием и покрасневшими скулами Куроо как будто замер между просьбой и приказом.

Кей дернул его к себе, не отводя взгляда. В конце концов, он ведь с самого начала знал, что сорвется.

Обхватив Куроо за шею ладонью, Кей накрыл его горячий, идеальный, невозможный рот, к которому столько раз прикипал взглядом, своим, притерся губами и замер так, в своей личной точке невозврата.

Все, что происходило с ними в предыдущие месяцы, вело к этому моменту. Ничего из этого не подготовило Кея к тому, как в голове повылетают все пробки, стоит Куроо отмереть и податься навстречу, накрыть затылок ладонью и пройтись по шее сухими шершавыми пальцами. Губы сами собой раскрылись от беззвучного выдоха, и Куроо тут же воспользовался этим: толкнулся языком в рот, провел по небу самым кончиком, подначивая, без слов прося не останавливаться. Как будто Кей мог.

Он вцепился пальцами в плечи Куроо, сминая ткань, чтобы тот сам не смел отстраняться, снова потянул на себя. Теперь толстовка под руками раздражала, и Кей бездумно повел ими ниже, нырнул под край, собирая ладонями жар тела — под одеждой Куроо был горячим, как печка.

Они сталкивались языками и зубами, терлись друг о друга, не расцепляясь до конца ни на секунду, даже чтобы глотнуть воздуха. Кей чувствовал на коже горячее и сухое дыхание Куроо и снова тянулся за поцелуем — пульс как будто отдавался в губах, бился на языке, и было важно передать его Куроо, чтобы тот знал, что делает с Кеем. Чтобы взял ответственность. Чтобы не переставал.

Куроо потеснил его назад, и Кей пошел, не оборачиваясь, послушный его рукам. Они слегка покачивались, будто все еще танцевали, — тело продолжало следовать музыке. Из динамика доносилась уже другая мелодия, и сквозь туман возбуждения Кей узнал в ней саундтрек из «Чикаго».

— Мы такое клише, просто кошмар.

— Включить синтипоп?

— Плевать.

Куроо прижал его к стене, положил ладони на бедра и потянул вниз и на себя — так же, как когда-то, вечность назад. Кей бездумно съехал ниже, на этот раз даже не пытаясь скрыть, как сильно его вело от этого жеста — будто било ознобом, который можно было унять только новыми прикосновениями.

Между ног вклинилось колено Куроо, и Кей сжал его, коротко потерся о бедро, глядя в потемневшие глаза напротив. В следующую секунду Куроо снова целовал его, обнимая лицо ладонями, кусал его губы — почти до боли, стоило пройтись ногтями по пояснице, — и это было невозможно, опьяняюще хорошо.

Кей стащил с него толстовку и с готовностью выпутался из джинсовки, которую Куроо потянул с его плеч — становилось слишком жарко, хотя дело было вовсе не в одежде. Просто их притягивало все сильнее и сильнее, впечатывало друг в друга, температура росла, и даже мысль о том, что впереди — неминуемый взрыв, почти не пугала. Ладони скользили по гладкой, чуть влажной коже, как намагниченные; Кей обводил пальцами твердые, четко обрисованные мышцы плеч, подставляясь под спустившиеся по шее поцелуи — и впился в руки Куроо ногтями, когда поцелуи сменились укусом.

— Ты что, дикий?

— Немного, — полузадушенно фыркнул Куроо. — Не могу удержаться, глядя на эту шею — так и хочется прикусить…

Он прижался губами ниже, втянул кожу, снова оставляя след, и Кей дернулся в его руках:

— Куроо! — вырвалось совсем не возмущенным стоном, и тот хрипло рассмеялся.

— Ну, наконец-то. Думал, больше не порадуешь меня, так и буду Куроо-саном-м-м…

Кей опустил ладонь ему на пах, мельком приласкав поджавшийся живот, надавил слегка, чувствуя под пальцами многообещающую твердость. Куроо нес какую-то бессмыслицу — Кей никогда раньше не звал его иначе — но продолжать быть вежливым, сжимая в руке чужой член, было как-то глупо.

Слушая, как сильнее сбивается дыхание Куроо, Кей потянул вниз его штаны вместе с бельем, спихнул их подальше и обхватил ладонью твердый горячий ствол, прошелся пальцами вверх, размазывая по головке первые капли смазки. Куроо тихо зашипел, и Кей сжал пальцы сильнее, медленно задвигал рукой, чувствуя, как тот толкается навстречу, нетерпеливо, но пока еще неуверенно.

Взгляд метался между пахом Куроо, где темно-красная от прилившей крови головка мелькала между бледными пальцами, создавая завораживающий контраст, и его лицом — черты Куроо становились резче от возбуждения, и взгляд темных полуприкрытых глаз цеплял, как крючок.

В фокус попадали только разрозненные детали — казалось, если Кей сейчас увидит такого Куроо целиком, его просто замкнет, и посыпятся искры. В джинсах было чудовищно тесно, хотелось прикосновения: мягкого, жадного — любого, и Куроо, будто услышав его мысли, в пару рывков расправился с застежками и сжал его через белье, вызывая до стыдного довольный стон.

— Ты меня с ума сведешь, Цукки, — выдохнул Куроо ему в шею, запуская по ней стаю мурашек.

— Кто бы говорил...

Кей пытался сосредоточиться хоть на чем-то — на своих движениях, на пальцах Куроо, — но все плыло, и он с облегчением выдохнул, когда тот отвел его руку в сторону и сам обхватил оба члена ладонью. Сумбурно, жарко, классно. Кей толкался навстречу, сминая пальцами задницу Куроо и вжимая его в себя. Чего-то не хватало, последней капли, чтобы эта кипящая лава внутри нашла наконец выход, и, поймав взгляд Куроо, Кей понял, чего. Он притянул Куроо за шею и впился губами в его — припухшие, красные, собирая языком срывающиеся с них глухие стоны. Цепь замкнулась, удовольствие яркой вспышкой прокатилось по телу, встряхивая от макушки до пяток, и Кей только успел сильнее ухватиться за плечи Куроо, чтобы не потерять в этой волне чистого кайфа его или себя.

Реальность возвращалась постепенно — звуком играющей на фоне музыки и машин за окном, теплым пряным запахом кожи и немного — смазки, легкой гудящей тяжестью в мышцах.

Куроо стоял, опираясь на стену возле плеча Кея; его дыхание щекотало ключицы. Кончиками пальцев он выводил какие-то узоры на пояснице, забравшись под край футболки, и это мягкое, почти невесомое прикосновение тревожило, заставляя напрягаться в ожидании большего.

Кей поежился, стряхивая оцепенение, и Куроо тут же выпрямился, убирая руки. Раздражающе-недостаточной ласки стало не хватать, едва она прекратилась.

— Как ты?

Кей пожал плечами. Как он? Как будто им выстрелили из хлопушки: жив, цел, но слегка оглушен и — он покачнулся, встав ровнее, — дезориентирован.

— В порядке.

Куроо дотянулся до стоявшего рядом шкафа и достал оттуда пачку салфеток, вытащил одну. Со смешком отвел в сторону руку Кея, когда тот тоже потянулся к клапану.

— Я вижу. В порядке, но пока не танцор, да?

Прохладное влажное прикосновение к коже заставило зашипеть, а такое внимание смущало больше того, чем они с Куроо занимались минутами ранее, но Кей только приподнял бровь, когда они столкнулись взглядами.

— Нужно что-то гораздо большее, чтобы я не мог танцевать.

— М-м, например?

— У вас кризис воображения?

Кей добавил к приподнятой брови самую ехидную ухмылку, на которую сейчас был способен. Ему говорили, от такой молоко могло прокиснуть, но Куроо и не вздрогнул — только взгляд стал внимательнее и тяжелее, и от него внутри медленно собиралось в клубок предвкушение. Яростные, но короткие обжимания не могли снять напряжение, которое копилось неделями.

— С удовольствием поделился бы с тобой парой идей, которые приходят на ум, но студия — не лучшее место. Поехали ко мне? — Куроо снова оглядел его с ног до головы. — Или ты все-таки пришел на тренировку?

Последний вопрос Кей просто проигнорировал — все и так было очевидно. И предложение звучало заманчиво, но…

Кей поднял взгляд на Куроо — тот смотрел в ответ открыто и напряженно, в противовес расслабленной позе.

Нет, никаких «но».

— Думаю, одну тренировку я могу пропустить.

Куроо жил в обычной квартире в многоэтажном доме. Маленькой: комната начиналась сразу от порога, вместо кухни — зона с плитой и раковиной в углу, но зато потолки не создавали никаких неудобств. Больше Кей ничего рассмотреть не успел — спину обдало жаром тела Куроо, тот развернул его к себе и прижался к губам поцелуем. Несколько секунд Кей просто наслаждался этим ощущением, пил его, как воду, и только потом обнял Куроо за плечи.

— Прости, — пробормотал тот, с ухмылкой отстраняясь, — я невежлив. Чай, кофе?

Подмывало согласиться — просто чтобы посмотреть на его лицо, — но тянуть время не хотелось. Хотелось Куроо, как можно ближе.

— От чая и кофе я с ног не валюсь. Попробуй еще.

— О, не сомневайся, у меня на тебя большие планы.

— Слова, слова...

Дразнить Куроо было приятно, и тому это тоже нравилось, судя по улыбке, которую Кей никак не мог собрать с его губ.

Казалось, поездка, даже короткая, должна была остудить пыл. Кей думал, что ветер выдует жар и вернется неловкость, но руки легли на спину Куроо так естественно, словно именно для этого и даны были Кею на самом деле.

На этот раз Куроо сам стянул через голову мешавшую одежду, отбросил в сторону, и Кей получил возможность наконец рассмотреть его, не торопясь. Идеально очерченная линия плеч, сильная шея, на которой страшно хотелось оставить пару укусов, выступающие ребра, плотно переплетенные мышцами… Куроо был жилистым, даже сухощавым, но выглядел скорее агрессивно, чем уязвимо, — как будто рядом с Кеем было дикое животное, которому не нужно ни единой лишней секунды на реакцию. Сейчас, правда, Куроо просто стоял, наблюдая за Кеем. Стоило поднять взгляд на его лицо — и тот расплылся в польщенной улыбке:

— Рад, что тебе нравится.

Кей бы даже смутился, если бы не сдал себя с потрохами еще в кабинете. Теперь оставалось только усмехнуться:

— Надеюсь, все это не только для красоты.

Не только — Кей убедился в этом, добравшись до постели Куроо не на своих ногах; тот просто подхватил его под бедра, и Кей от неожиданности вцепился в него, чтобы не упасть, а через мгновение уже сидел верхом на коленях Куроо на огромной кровати, больше напоминавшей гнездо из подушек и простыней.

— Зачем столько места? — спросил он, когда Куроо оторвался от его губ, чтобы тоже раздеть — куртка, футболка полетели куда-то в сторону. Кей повел плечами под жадным, обжигающим взглядом — слишком много внимания. — Вертолет посадить можно…

— Я прихожу домой спать и люблю комфорт, — пальцы Куроо прошлись по бокам, и мышцы напряглись от легкого касания. — И ты будешь отлично здесь смотреться.

Кей скосил взгляд за спину Куроо, на ворох серого и черного, и толкнул его в грудь, роняя назад. Куроо тоже смотрелся неплохо.

На вкус, на ощупь и даже на запах Куроо был лучше любой фантазии или влажного сна. Нависнув сверху, Кей скользил губами по мягкой коже над ключицей, прихватывал ее губами, прежде чем прижаться как следует, оставляя следы. Куроо не отрывал горячих ладоней от его спины, сжимал пальцы на бедрах, заднице, и Кей откровенно терся пахом о пах, вызывая короткие, сдавленные стоны.

Когда теснота в джинсах стала невыносимой, Кей опустил одну руку вниз, надеясь немного ослабить напряжение, но тут же оказался на спине, под торжествующим и немного плотоядным взглядом Куроо. От него нетерпение внутри мешалось с легкой тревогой, но Кей опустил глаза на припухшие от поцелуев губы Куроо, на его расцвеченную красным шею — ох, он мог собой гордиться.

— Прости, — произнес Куроо ни капли не виновато, — на тебя никакой выдержки не хватит.

— Терпением вы не отличаетесь.

— Я и так долго ждал.

— Полчаса? — Кей приподнял бровь, глядя на Куроо, и тот продолжил:

— Как минимум с того дня, когда… ты репетировал один перед финалом, помнишь?

Куроо потянул с него джинсы вместе с бельем, и Кей машинально приподнял бедра, все еще пытаясь понять. Он помнил этот вечер, и себя — потерянного и злого. И чего Куроо могло там хотеться?

Самому Кею уже давно хотелось всего разом.

— Зря сдерживались, — оказавшись полностью раздетым, он медленно вытянул ноги, давая Куроо насладиться видом, хотя от его пристального внимания движения становились скованными, неровными. Стеснение было ни при чем — Кей знал, что хорош. Просто взгляд Куроо будто просвечивал насквозь.

— Разве? — тот отмер и за секунду скинул остатки собственной одежды, прижался всем телом. Идущий от него жар сладко опалил бедра, живот, грудь; Кей прижался теснее, обнимая Куроо ногами. — Если бы я ошибся, тебя бы совсем накрыло, оказался прав — и ты бы ходить не смог…

— Много о себе думаешь, — бросил Кей, прогоняя из головы картинку, где они с Куроо в зале одни, и…

— Уверен?

Куроо качнул навстречу бедрами, и его член проехался между ягодиц, оставляя влажный след. От легкого страха пополам с предвкушением перехватило дыхание. К этому… нужно было подготовиться, это точно.

Куроо толкнулся навстречу еще раз, и еще, пачкая смазкой вход, будто не мог сразу остановиться, и в голове пронеслась сумасшедшая мысль, что реши он сейчас надавить сильнее — и Кей не стал бы сопротивляться, несмотря на твердое понимание, что так нельзя, — просто не смог бы.

Хорошо, что хотя бы у одного из них сохранился разум. Куроо замер, напрягаясь всем телом, так, что плечи под ладонями Кея на миг стали каменными, и отстранился, нырнул рукой под кровать. Кей выдохнул с облегчением, пытаясь прогнать туман из головы.

На простыню рядом упали смазка и пачка презервативов. Кей потянулся к тюбику, но Куроо аккуратно поймал его пальцы, останавливая:

— Можно мне?

Кей сглотнул. Куроо ни на секунду не делал происходящее проще для него. Он коротко мазнул по ладони Куроо пальцами, прежде чем убрать руку.

— Если хочешь.

— О, — выдохнул тот, — ты себе даже не представляешь.

Первое прикосновение было мягким, аккуратным — Куроо просто прижался подушечками ко входу, обвел его по кругу, но мышцы все равно мгновенно напряглись. Кей выбросил вперед руку и притянул Куроо ближе за шею — его губы были идеальным отвлекающим маневром. Он целовался, будто захватывал территорию: неторопливо и уверенно, как стихия, и Кей подчинялся, впуская в рот его язык, и тут же сталкивался с ним своим, обводил кончиком чуть выступающие клыки, кусал губы, говоря этим — не так просто. Попробуй, возьми.

Запоздало он почувствовал, как толкается в задний проход чужой палец, входит плавно на всю длину, не встречая сопротивления, и несдержанно всхлипнул в поцелуй. Накрыло чувством уязвимости, и Кей позволил ему пройти сквозь себя, не задерживаясь, потому что это была ерунда, глупый рефлекс, — ему и не нужно было защищаться. У Куроо зрачок растекся на всю радужку, и лицо было такое, словно он чувствовал то же самое.

— Давай, — Кей сжал пальцы на его плече, — не тормози.

— А ты не нарывайся, — Куроо слабо покачивал рукой, почти не двигался, давая привыкнуть. Он снова сел ровнее, но не успел Кей напрячься из-за потери контакта, как на щеку легла горячая ладонь, а на губы — палец, надавил слегка на нижнюю, и Кей впустил его в рот. Он обвел языком твердую шершавую подушечку, неотрывно глядя на Куроо, и тот вздрогнул всем телом, толкнулся внутрь резче с обеих сторон, заставляя сжаться уже совсем не от тревоги.

Кей вылизывал чуть солоноватую кожу, прихватывал зубами, и это здорово отвлекало, когда ощущений становилось слишком много — только вот с открытым ртом не получалось удержать внутри ни единого звука. Куроо растягивал его уже двумя пальцами, разводил их внутри, давя костяшками на нежные стенки, и Кей встречал каждое движение тихим стоном, не понимая точно, нравится ему или нет, но не в состоянии сдержаться.

Куроо согнул пальцы, повернул как-то иначе, наконец находя нужную точку, и все тело словно прошило разрядом. Кей дернулся навстречу, а когда не вышло — подхватил себя руками под колени, раскрываясь сильнее:

— Давай же, ну!..

Куроо зашипел, отдергивая руку от лица Кея и вцепляясь ей в подушку, резко толкнулся пальцами внутрь еще раз, и еще, заставляя Кея завыть и сжаться до белых вспышек перед глазами, забиться под ним — слишком сильно, слишком!..

— Что ты творишь, — услышал он хриплое, — тише, Кей…

Куроо перехватил его член у основания и замер, и сам Кей тоже затих, переводя дух. Ощущения, которое секунду назад грозило его прикончить, теперь мучительно не хватало.

— Ты меня убьешь так, — просипел он, открывая глаза. Все плыло, но лицо Куроо над собой он видел ясно до черточки — видел, как блестят его виски и мечется взгляд. — Давай быстрее? Ты сам что, железный?

— Если бы я хотел просто разложить тебя, — он усмехнулся, и в следующий раз Кей рисковал кончить от одного этого звука, — нам бы и стол в кабинете подошел. Но я еще в зале хотел не этого.

— Чего тогда?..

Куроо коротко поцеловал его и выпрямился, и Кей нахмурился от внезапного ощущения пустоты, наблюдая, как Куроо берет смазку и добавляет еще — не только на пальцы, но и на другую ладонь.

— Помочь тебе расслабиться, — он снова приставил пальцы ко входу, но не двигался, только смотрел на Кея, не отрываясь. По щекам, шее, груди потекла волна удушливого тепла, и Кей закрыл бы лицо руками — только тело под взглядом Куроо не слушалось, — заставить тебя кричать. Тебе это понравится — отпустить себя. Вот увидишь. Опусти ноги мне на бедра и попробуй не зажиматься, хорошо?

Кей не понимал, что из этого получится, но послушно попробовал — и на этот раз все было иначе. Сколько раз Куроо лепил из него что хотел, гнул в разные стороны, и вот теперь Кей лег ему в руки послушной глиной. Возбуждение подступало со всех сторон, захлестывая волнами, — от пальцев Куроо внутри, каждый раз медленно, с нажимом проезжающихся по простате, от его руки на члене, которая ласкала как придется, не в такт, но от которой все равно неизменно плескало жаром в живот, от его пристального внимания, которого всегда было слишком много, а теперь с каждой секундой хотелось еще и еще. Куроо подводил его к пику — и ловил у самой грани, не давая упасть в удовольствие до конца. Кей не спорил и не просил, потому что слова и их смысл уплывали из памяти, только стоны становились тише и жалобнее. В очередной раз чувствуя, как волна отступает, так и не накрыв с головой, Кей попытался слегка сжать Куроо ногами, как делал каждый раз, приходя в себя, — и понял, что не может.

Послышался шорох, затем живота и груди коснулись теплое дыхание и короткие, щекотные поцелуи.

— Эй, — услышал Кей над собой, — открой глаза.

Нависший над ним Куроо был красив до бесстыдства со своим ошалевшим взглядом и растрепанными волосами. Кей чувствовал себя ужасно влюбленным, не менее ужасно возбужденным и немного сердитым.

— Скажи мне что-нибудь? — попросил Куроо тем временем.

Кей понятия не имел, что собирается произнести, когда открыл рот.

— Я бы сожрал тебя целиком, — сорвалось с губ, — если бы мог пошевелиться.

От смеха Куроо по коже побежали крошечные искры, как от бенгальских огней.

— Хорошо.

Он подался вперед, к промежности прижался каменно-твердый член, и Кей содрогнулся от ощущения того, как головка давила на мышцы ануса, слегка растягивая, но не проникая.

— Дразнишься? — прошипел он.

— Предупреждаю, — Кей вскинул взгляд и больше угадал по движению губ, чем услышал за шумом крови в ушах: — Выдыхай.

Куроо толкнулся внутрь сильнее, растягивая по-настоящему, заполняя собой, и у Кея из горла вырвался хриплый надсадный крик — наконец-то. От этого знакомого и одновременно нового чувства тяжести, от восторга и смущения хотелось выть, и Кей до боли закусил губу, слепо вцепляясь в руки Куроо, чтобы только не вздумал останавливаться сейчас.

Куроо не отстранялся — накатывал волной, входя все глубже, и это было немного больно и так хорошо, что Кей задергал бестолково ногами, а потом сжал Куроо бедрами с такой силой, что, казалось, их вот-вот сведет судорогой.

Куроо зарычал, дергаясь навстречу, — Кей явно нашел предел его терпению, но отпраздновать триумф не получалось. Нужно было расслабиться, отпустить, снова позволить вести, но Кея будто закоротило от переизбытка ощущений.

— Говори, — выдохнул он, надеясь, что Куроо поймет.

— Расслабься. Все, все, — Куроо упал на локоть, щеки Кея снова коснулась ладонь. Палец ласково прошелся по скуле. — Ты умеешь отдаваться, умеешь не думать. Я видел. Ну же.

Сорванный шепот Куроо странно успокаивал. Не думать, довериться телу. Один вдох — и Куроо напротив него в пустом зале, один вдох — и он смотрит на Кея из тени сцены, ловя каждое движение, один вдох...

Напряжение ушло, боль, которую Кей причинял себе сам, отступила, и остался только Куроо, ничего, кроме Куроо. Сильные ритмичные движения, скользкая от пота кожа под руками, бешено частящий под языком пульс — Кей вылизывал и кусал его шею, осыпал поцелуями лицо и ловил ответные между стонами.

Куроо подхватил его под колено, заставляя сильнее согнуть ногу, приподнялся сам, и теперь от каждого толчка Кей всхлипывал, скулил, все больше теряя человеческий облик.

«Я видел», звучало в голове набатом, пока внизу живота зрело маленькое ядерное солнце.

Куроо видел, как Кей танцует про него.

Куроо видел, как Кей раскрывается для него.

Куроо видел, как Кей рассыпается под ним на части.

Белое пламя внутри сжалось до точки — и взорвалось. Кея выгнуло на постели и швырнуло в этот огонь, и сквозь его рев он услышал громкий стон Куроо, шагнувшего за край следом.

Тело, накрывшее его собственное, оказалось тяжелым, но это было даже приятно — мягко давящий сверху вес заземлял и успокаивал. Плечо пекло намеком на свежий чудовищных размеров след от зубов. Пальцы все еще слегка дрожали. Кей перебирал ощущения по одному, пытаясь прийти в себя, но разрозненные кусочки складывались в единое целое лениво и нехотя.

Куроо пошевелился, затем приподнял голову. Бардак на его голове достиг галактических масштабов, и Кей подозревал, что сам приложил к этому руку. Возможно, даже обе.

Одним слитным, ленивым движением Куроо стек на кровать и вытянулся рядом. Кей поморщился, сводя ноги — хотелось поджать их, а вообще, по-хорошему, стоило пойти в душ, но он только повернулся на бок, позволяя себе еще минуту-другую сытой истомы.

— Извини? — протянул Куроо мягко и полувопросительно, будто предлагая Кею самому решить, было ли за что просить прощения. По мнению Кея, разве только за то, насколько абсурдно привлекательно тот все еще выглядел, пока Кею лениво было даже моргать.

— Ничего, я чувствую себя раздавленным только самую малость.

— Хочешь сказать, я тяжелый? — Куроо приложил руку к груди, вполсилы изображая ужасную обиду.

— Вес — не самое очевидное ваше достоинство, Куроо-сан.

Тот фыркнул как-то смущенно, отводя взгляд.

— Эти твои переходы… такими темпами у меня начнет вставать на твое «Куроо-сан», вот увидишь.

Да, это было бы неловко — не то чтобы Кей планировал прекращать звать его так во время их пикировок и… в студии.

В студии. Во время работы.

Кей замер, давая развернуться непонятно где задержавшейся мысли — несмотря на взаимное притяжение, которое они так смело перестали отрицать, они все еще работали вместе, и Куроо был его начальником.

С тех пор, как пришел в KT Company два месяца назад, на всех выступлениях группы Кей танцевал в первом составе. Он не понимал, чем обязан такому расположению и просто работал на пределе возможностей, чтобы оправдать доверие, но ведь не только он сам задавался этим вопросом? Наверняка не один участник второго состава хотел бы занять его место и пытался понять: с какой стати Куроо готов поставить какого-то Цукишиму Кея с улицы — в прямой эфир? И если раньше все могли только гадать, то теперь произошедшее между ними будет выглядеть стопроцентной причиной, если — когда, Кей был реалистом, — выплывет наружу. А хуже всего, что Кей легко отшил бы любого спросившего — но понятия не имел, что отвечать самому себе.

Рядом раздалось театральное покашливание. Кей вопросительно поднял бровь, выныривая из своих мыслей.

— Что?

— Я думал сказать что-нибудь страшно романтичное о том, как я надеюсь, что ты задержишься в этой постели, но твое выражение лица заставляет беспокоиться. Давай, о чем бы ты ни думал — скажи это вслух.

Кей пожевал губу. Спрашивать было глупо, не спрашивать — опасно, а еще он слабо представлял, с чего начать.

— Это ничего не значит, — начал он, и Куроо озадаченно моргнул. — Для работы, в смысле. Да?

Куроо несколько секунд смотрел на него, не иначе как пораженный таким красноречием, а потом рассмеялся — почти расхохотался, безуспешно пытаясь приглушить собственную реакцию до приличной.

— Ты в курсе, что это должна была быть моя реплика? — он покачал головой, все еще посмеиваясь. — Мы же не в Голливуде, я не провожу кастинги через постель. Хотя ты прошел бы в любом случае.

Куроо подмигнул ему, и это выглядело до того пошло, что Кей не стал сдерживать порыв и без размаха пнул его в голень. Резкое движение отозвалось до самой поясницы, вырвав недовольный стон. На бедро тут же легла ладонь, погладила коротко, и тело снова расслабилось, успокоенное лаской.

— У нас в первый состав попадают не за это и ни за что угодно другое, кроме самого танца и желания работать, — продолжил Куроо серьезнее, и в его голосе прорезались те строгие, бескомпромиссные ноты, которые Кей часто ловил в студии. — И если ты не будешь дотягивать, то отправишься в третий ряд второго состава, как бы ни был хорош собой. Поэтому я хочу, чтобы ты выкладывался каждый день так, будто завтра — самое важное выступление. Хорошо?

Пальцы на бедре предупреждающе сжались, но Кей даже не вздрогнул и спокойно встретил взгляд Куроо. Его не пугала тяжелая работа, пугали подачки и незаслуженные награды. Все свое Кей мог получить сам.

— Договорились. Сам-то сможешь быть строгим боссом?

Губы Куроо изогнулись в почти демонической усмешке, и от мысли о ближайшей тренировке все внутри сжалось от предвкушения.

— Увидишь.

Кей приподнял бровь:

— Даже если я буду называть тебя «Куроо-сан»?

— Даже если ты будешь называть меня «босс», — Куроо подался вперед, и в следующее мгновение Кей снова оказался на лопатках, а Куроо нависал над ним, опираясь на руки по обе стороны от его головы. Кей бы снял этот момент на видео, как самое горячее порно — то, как Куроо склоняется над ним, удерживая себя на весу, и мышцы на плечах сильнее проступают под кожей. Записал — и никому никогда не показал бы. — Но потом ты будешь иметь дело с последствиями.

Куроо наклонился ниже, и Кей подался навстречу, погружаясь в поцелуй — еще ленивый, но уже многообещающий. Он обнял Куроо за шею, запустил пальцы в жесткие густые волосы на затылке — приятное, немного щекотное ощущение.

— Мне нравится эта постель и нравится мое место в труппе, — сказал он, когда их губы разомкнулись. Поцелуи Куроо действовали на него пугающе — Кей становился отвратительно честным. — Просто не хочу, чтобы они были связаны.

— Ну, в каком-то смысле они все-таки связаны, — Кей нахмурился: и как это понимать? — То есть, я увидел, как ты танцуешь, и захотел тебя себе. В труппу, в руки и в постель.

Кей фыркнул, отпуская Куроо, и тот снова улегся рядом.

— Что ж, впервые кто-то захотел переспать со мной потому, что я хорошо танцую.

— Серьезно? — судя по тону, Куроо не собирался верить ему ни секунды.

— Я блондин, и у меня отличная задница. Обычно этого достаточно. По крайней мере, пока я не открываю рот.

Сдерживался он, надо сказать, нечасто — сарказм отлично отсеивал слабаков. Но Куроо слабаком не был, в каком-то смысле он мог даже дать Кею фору, и это одновременно раздражало и будоражило.

— О, мне очень нравится, когда ты открываешь рот. Эти стоны…

Кей лениво пихнул в его сторону одну из тысячи подушек. Потом спросил — раз уж у них тут приступ откровений:

— Почему ты поставил меня на тумбы в самом начале? Ты еще не знал, на что я способен. Правда, что ли, был в отчаянии?

— Нет, просто ты симпатичный. А в костюме, перчатках и с тростью — вообще ходячая влажная мечта.

— Отвратительно.

Кей прекрасно знал, насколько незаурядной внешностью обладал, но комплимент все равно был сомнительным.

— Окей, возможно, формулировка хромает, но это правда: рост, осанка, немного экзотическая внешность — все играло на руку нашему номеру. И я уже знал, что ты не бездарен — я же все-таки профи.

— И очень самокритичен.

— Кто бы говорил, мистер «Я знаю, что я — красавчик».

— Я сказал не это.

— Но это правда.

Кей прикрыл лицо ладонью — нашел же время краснеть. Выдохнул, собираясь с силами, и осторожно сел.

— Я в душ.

— Чистые полотенца в шкафу напротив ванной, — Куроо довольно потянулся и заложил руки за голову. — Возвращайся голым.

Кей скатал в комок простыню, в которой встал с постели, как в большой неподвязанной юкате, и швырнул ему в лицо.

Стоять под горячим душем было настоящим блаженством. Кей оперся руками о стену, опустил плечи и позволил воде просто течь по спине и бедрам. Смотреться в зеркало он малодушно не стал — и так знал, что там увидит: постепенно проступавшие следы укусов на плече, припухшие губы и совершенно ошалевший взгляд. Нужно будет как-то привести себя в порядок — являться в таком виде на глаза Аки было нельзя, если Кей не хотел иметь дело с его подколками и неуемным любопытством. Хорошо, что сегодня хотя бы не нужно было возвращаться в студию.

Хотя, если быть с собой честным, Кею уже не терпелось вернуться. Тело было ленивым, слушалось нехотя, но где-то в глубине уже ворочалось то беспокойное желание двигаться, повторять снова и снова, оттачивая каждый шаг, которое неизменно приводило его в репетиционный зал. Теперь, правда, это желание приобрело новый оттенок — хотелось… внимания? Признания? Кею всегда приходилось делать над собой усилие, чтобы не реагировать на чужие взгляды, чтобы мысли не путались, а тело не каменело. Прошлый вечер дал ему совсем новый опыт: от того, что за ним наблюдали, хотелось только показать больше, быть лучше, приковать к себе внимание. Не всех — одного конкретного человека.

Может быть, это было глупо. Не тянуло на глобальную цель и вряд ли могло стать тем, о чем Кей будет танцевать всегда, но — вчера он танцевал именно об этом, и ему не терпелось повторить.

Окатившись с головой еще раз, Кей наскоро вытерся и вышел, оборачивая полотенце вокруг бедер. Прислушался к тишине чужой квартиры, особенно громкой после шума воды. Куроо заснул?

Неожиданно взгляд выхватил какое-то движение на полу. По коридору медленно, рывками, с шорохом двигался пакет. Кей последил за ним пару секунд, отмел все возможные мистические предпосылки этого зрелища, подошел и аккуратно потянул его в сторону. Из пакета выкатился комок абсолютно черной шерсти и немигающе уставился на Кея. Тот смотрел в ответ, не уверенный, как себя повести, но стоило ему двинуться навстречу, как комок отскочил в сторону, попятился и скрылся в комнате.

— У тебя есть кот? — спросил Кей, входя следом.

— Как видишь, — фыркнул Куроо. Зверь успел затаиться у него под боком и теперь поглядывал на Кея из укрытия.

— Мы могли травмировать ему психику?

— Вряд ли. Он спал на корзине для белья, когда мы пришли, так что я просто закрыл дверь в ванную. Наверное, ты выпустил, когда пошел в душ. Смотри, — он тронул кота за ухо пальцем, и тот моментально развернулся, выставляя вперед передние лапы, готовый к атаке. — Видишь? Он боевой, его попробуй травмируй.

Кей фыркнул, отбросив на пол полотенце и забравшись обратно в постель, — ноги держали так себе.

— У тебя были на сегодня планы, от которых я тебя отвлекаю? — спросил он для порядка, когда рука Куроо обвилась вокруг пояса, а сам Кей устроился головой на его плече.

— С самым срочным я разобрался утром. Нас ждут гастроли, — довольно выдохнул Куроо, одной рукой задирая кота и ловя в ладонь его морду, а другой рассеянно поглаживая Кея по спине. — Кобе, Йокогама, Осака… надо будет составить календарь, прикинуть даты. Ты был в Саппоро?

— Нет. Только в Фурано, лет в десять, — они летали всей семьей покататься на лыжах, но в столицу префектуры не заезжали, или Кей успел все забыть.

— О, ты катаешься?

— Не особенно, я вообще снег не люблю. Сноурафтинг был ничего, но лыжи… — Кей поморщился — он уже в десять понимал, что ноги и руки ему нужны целыми. — А ты?

Куроо наверняка был в восторге и от горных лыж, и от сноуборда — если судить хотя бы по байку, он был явно не против вещей, сулящих опасность и адреналин.

— Нет, никогда не пробовал даже.

— Что, покорять горные склоны?

— Любые склоны, — Куроо неожиданно неуверенно пожал свободным плечом. — Я на лыжах вообще никогда не стоял.

Надо же, насколько мимо.

— Даже в школе?

— Я из Токио, тут снег-то не каждый год. А курорты… в детстве мы нечасто куда-то ездили — отец много работал, а потом мне самому стало не до того: учеба, потом гастроли. Частые разъезды почти сделали из меня домоседа.

Последнее Куроо произнес таким доверительным шепотом, будто признавался, как минимум, в алкоголизме. Кей фыркнул и отвел взгляд. Тронул осторожно кота, перебравшегося Куроо на живот, почесал пушистую шею и был тут же укушен, а потом тот слетел на пол — и был таков. Очаровательная иллюстрация тактики «бей-беги».

— Ну хорошо, а коньки? Искусственного льда в Токио хватает.

Сам Кей на катке бывал регулярно, спасибо Тадаши — тот из всех вариантов физнагрузки почему-то предпочитал этот, а из всех вариантов приятной компании — Цукишиму Кея. Глубоко в душе Кей был так благодарен за второе, что легко мирился с первым; не кикбоксинг — и ладно.

— На коньках стою уверенно, — кивнул Куроо и добавил с жалкой улыбкой: — Но только стою. Это слишком странно, серьезно, мне не хватает сцепления, и…

Кей прыснул в кулак:

— Не надо оправданий. Куроо Тецуро чего-то не умеет — это… забавно.

— Я не умею кучу вещей, — проворчал Куроо. — И вообще далек от идеала.

Его интонация странным образом пошла вниз к концу фразы, делая ее серьезнее, чем предполагалось. Кей приподнялся на локте, смотря внимательнее: Куроо выглядел как обычно, но встречаться с ним взглядом не торопился. Что за внезапный приступ неуверенности?

— Как и все мы. Эй, — Кей приподнял костяшками пальцев его подбородок, дождался, пока Куроо все-таки посмотрит на него — и поцеловал.

Куроо медлил пару секунд, будто Кей мог пошутить или передумать, но затем расслабился, поддаваясь, и — о, этот рот. Прошло несколько часов с тех пор, как Кей впервые попробовал, но, кажется, он мог бы целовать его сутками напролет, то сминая своим, то уступая, поддаваясь Куроо.

— Это тоже баланс, — продолжил Кей, с усилием отстраняясь. — Что-то за счет чего-то. Ты отстойно катаешься, но неплохо целуешься… Не худший расклад.

— Любопытно, — глаза Куроо заблестели. — Чем тогда уравновешиваются другие мои таланты?

Его ладонь с намеком опустилась с поясницы Кея на задницу. Тот приподнял бровь:

— Твоим самомнением?

— Мое имя сегодня слышали до самой Гинзы — благодаря тебе. Это не самомнение.

— И твоей прической. Хотя, чтобы ее компенсировать, даже секса не хватит — нужно что-то еще...

Мягкие поглаживания отвлекали ровно настолько, чтобы не получалось звучать хоть сколько-нибудь серьезно, и Куроо, конечно, не купился — только оскалился еще довольнее.

— А-у-ч. Топчешься по моей самооценке… Компенсируй, не то она совсем развалится.

Губы Куроо мягко скользили по шее, прикасаясь едва ощутимо, и от этого хотелось сладко поежиться. По его тону было слышно, что означенной самооценке ничего не грозит, но Кей решил подыграть немного:

— И что же мне сделать, спеть оду какой-то другой твоей части?

У Куроо, как минимум, были отличные руки: умелые, по-хорошему чувствительные. И плечи — на них даже просто смотреть было в удовольствие. И бедра…

— Если хочешь, — смешок теплым выдохом осел на тонкой коже над ключицей. — Но лучше расскажи, как давно ты хотел оказаться здесь.

— О чем ты?

— Ну, — протянул Куроо, отстраняясь, и посмотрел на Кея с насмешливым торжеством. — Не похоже, что брюки свалились с тебя в кабинете под влиянием момента.

Невпечатленный вид дался Кею с трудом — от беспокойных ладоней Куроо, гуляющих по телу, он уже начал заводиться.

— Ты хочешь сказать, что я пришел утром в студию с мыслью переспать с тобой?

— Я хочу сказать, что эта мысль у тебя была. Ведь была же? — Куроо смотрел на него, не мигая. — Как давно?

Кей нахмурился, не торопясь отвечать, — от воспоминаний сладко засосало под ложечкой, но говорить об этом было как-то…

— Ну же, — Куроо легко прикусил его за подбородок, — я от тебя своих фантазий не скрываю.

— Перед полуфиналом, — выдохнул Кей, — когда ты крутил меня, как хотел, выбирая позу. Как тебе это вообще в голову пришло…

Пальцы Куроо сильнее сжались на поясе.

— Там и приходить было нечему, ты бы видел себя.

— Сам бы на себя посмотрел. Если бы ты из нас всю кровь на тренировке не выпил, я бы на весь зал стояком светил, — Кей не преувеличивал — сейчас у него стояло от одной картинки перед глазами и рук Куроо.

— Тебе нравится такое?

— Когда меня после тренировки лапает сексуальный хореограф в каком-то недоразумении вместо майки? Нет, терпеть такое не могу. Ты весь какая-то ошибка систе-мы-м-м...

Куроо слегка развел ему ноги коленом, и Кей тут же потерся пахом о его бедро в попытке немного снять напряжение. Проезжаться головкой по почти сухой коже было неприятно и одновременно до одури возбуждающе.

— Это заход на второй раунд? — спросил Куроо между поцелуями, и звук его голоса мягко вибрировал под ладонью Кея, бежал колкой волной по спине. Куроо провел по ней руками, разгоняя мурашки, погладил ласково поясницу — и снова сжал ладони на ягодицах, вызывая судорожный вздох. — Сможешь еще раз?

— Не знаю… не уверен.

— Давай проверим.

Куроо подтянул ногу Кея выше, помогая сильнее раскрыться. Послышался короткий щелчок, а затем ко входу прижались влажные пальцы, вызывая дрожь.

— Тшш, — Куроо толкнулся внутрь сразу двумя, и Кей едва не заскулил — каждое крошечное движение словно било по нервам со всей силы, но сопротивляться вторжению не получалось — пальцы легко вошли по самые костяшки. Куроо на пробу двинул рукой раз, другой, второй удерживая Кея за пояс. — Скажи, если будет слишком.

Он взял мягкий неторопливый ритм: толкался пальцами до упора, заново аккуратно растягивая, раздвигая стенки, снова и снова, потом почти полностью убирал их, разминая вход — и вставлял опять, едва Кей успевал перевести дух. Он уткнулся лбом Куроо в плечо, не в состоянии контролировать лицо. Все уже было слишком — тянуло то дернуться навстречу, то, наоборот, соскочить с пальцев, отодвинуться, потому что он не сможет, нет...

— Да, — услышал он свой голос, — да, давай.

Куроо уложил его животом на подушку, и Кей послушно согнул ноги в коленях, прогнулся в пояснице, подставляясь. Куроо накрыл его своим телом, коснулся губами уха, и от этого и от ощущения его члена, скользящего между ягодиц, поджимались яйца и тянуло низ живота.

— Я осторожно, — шепотом пообещал Куроо, оставляя короткий поцелуй на плече — там, где уже красовалась россыпь засосов.

Кей нашарил его руку и крепко сжал.

— Нет. Не надо.

За спиной раздался сорванный вздох и низкое, довольное:

— Как скажешь, детка.

Жар чужого присутствия на лопатках исчез, Куроо выпрямился, коленями сильнее раздвигая ноги Кея, сминая пальцами его задницу. Секунда — Кей не успел ни подстроиться, ни задержать дыхание — и одним плавным, сильным движением Куроо вошел в него до основания, выбивая из горла крик.

Кей сжался со всей дури — в заднице тянуло, пекло, хотелось немедленно освободиться, но не получалось: руки крепко держали за пояс, не давая пошевелиться, и сам Куроо не двигался ни на миллиметр. Перегруженные, мышцы не могли сопротивляться долго: пара мгновений — и Кей против воли расслабился, втягивая ртом обжигающий воздух. Куроо отстранился и вышел, чтобы тут же толкнуться снова, и снова, и Кей забыл о такой роскоши, как дыхание.

Каждое движение, каждую рельефную складку, которая растягивала натертое кольцо входа, пока он снова не оказывался насаженным на член Куроо до упора, — Кей чувствовал все так, будто вместо нервных окончаний в нем были оголенные провода. Тело словно сошло с ума; он перестал различать верх и низ, больно и хорошо, «еще» и «хватит». Он кричал в подушку, даже, кажется, выл и понятия не имел, что именно. Были ли это вообще слова.

Так, должно быть, чувствовали себя люди, трахаясь под кайфом. Как будто ты не человек, а какое-то низшее существо, способное только выть и биться без памяти, и одновременно — звезда, сгусток пламени, мечущийся внутри бесполезной оболочки и не находящий выхода.

Сквозь толщу изматывающего, не имеющего конца наслаждения Кей почувствовал прикосновение — сильное, жадное, выбивающее искры, но совсем иначе, чем все, что происходило до этого. Кей замер между двух удовольствий, каждого из которых по отдельности было мало, а вместе — слишком, слишком много.

— Давай, Кей, — услышал он шепот — как толчок в спину. — Вперед.

Мир под веками вспыхнул, раскаленный добела, а потом все вокруг укрыла чернота.

Сознание возвращалось медленно, нехотя, словно было накрыто тяжелым теплым одеялом. Кей прислушался к себе, пытаясь мысленно ощупать тело, и понял, что лежит на боку, свернувшись клубком, действительно чем-то укрытый. Вместо подушки он чувствовал под щекой теплую гладкую кожу, дыхание наполнял знакомый запах, а волосы мягко перебирали чужие пальцы.

— Земля вызывает Кея, — услышал он смешливое и с усилием поднял голову, чтобы тут же уронить ее обратно.

Глаза сухо пекло, как будто он долго плавал в море, нырял — и забыл потом умыться. Кей проморгался, прогоняя неприятные ощущения. Куроо наблюдал за ним, отводя со лба упавшие пряди, — вид у Кея, должно быть, был тот еще.

— Как ты?

Прекрасный вопрос. Судя по тому, сколько сил Кею понадобилось, чтобы только слегка пошевелиться, тело собиралось еще долго мстить ему за безрассудство.

— Ну, — просипел он и поморщился — горло чувствовало себя еще хуже, чем глаза, — по крайней мере, ты держишь слово. От танца я бы сейчас отказался.

Куроо прыснул, утыкаясь в подушку.

— От прогулки?

— Тоже, определенно.

— От горячей ванны?

— Может, через полчаса.

Куроо прижался губами к его виску.

— Хорошо.

Да, мысленно согласился с ним Кей, снова безвольно опуская веки. Хорошо.

Утро встретило Кея тремя будильниками, только последний из которых смог его растолкать, ехидной усмешкой Аки и необходимостью тщательнее выбирать одежду на тренировку.

Вчера он вернулся домой уже к вечеру, полный странной пьянящей эйфории, будто пара коктейлей, выпитых накануне в баре, почему-то ударила в голову только сейчас. Но вместо алкоголя у него был Куроо: спустя час, два, три после расставания Кей все равно чувствовал его запах, ощущал под пальцами горячую кожу, видел, прикрыв глаза, его расслабленно-счастливую полуулыбку.

Они словно были вне времени и, как изголодавшиеся, не могли оторваться друг от друга, даже когда тело уже просило пощады. Уже на пороге, сказав все стандартные «пока» и «увидимся», Куроо вдруг закрыл только что распахнутую дверь, прижал Кея к стене, и они еще минут десять целовались так, будто Кей только что пришел.

Он и не ушел бы, а Куроо — не отпустил, но перед утренней тренировкой им обоим нужен был отдых. Благодаря этой сознательности, которую вчера он почти ненавидел, утром Кей встал почти человеком. Бедра немного тянуло, но на тренировке это должно было пройти — как будто Куроо позволит халтурить.

Когда он вошел в зал, все уже были на месте. Коноха шагнул к нему, раскинув руки, стоило переступить порог, и Кей оторопело замер под угрозой объятий. Слава богам, тот остановился в полутора метрах от Кея, довольно ухмыляясь.

— Наконец этот день настал, — объявил он подчеркнуто пафосно, — я уж думал, что не дождусь. Как тебе мой праздничный аутфит, Ромео?

Кей присмотрелся: на футболке Конохи аляповатые разноцветные брызги складывались в надпись «Fucking finally».

Да быть этого не могло. Коноха, конечно, был троллем, и Кей не сомневался, что однажды он обрушил бы на них с Куроо чудовищный запас самых отвратительных шуток, но — уже сегодня? Как он вообще…

Кей медленно перевел взгляд на Куроо — тот стоял возле зеркала и выглядел совершенно обычно, а на шее, плечах, груди в вырезе майки не было ни намека на следы вчерашней страсти, только кожа выглядела странно — будто отфотошопленной. Куроо не казался напряженным, наоборот, скорее сдерживал смех.

— Что, и ты тоже? — заныл Коноха, теперь явно недовольный. — Ну это же элементарный каламбур! Finally — финал, ну?!

Точно. Финал. Выступление.

Кей снова глянул на его обиженное лицо, и от облегчения изнутри пенящейся газировкой хлынул истеричный смех — так, что не удержать. Какой же идиот, а.

— Прекрасная шутка, Коноха-сан, — выдавил он прежде, чем согнуться пополам от нового приступа.

— Хоть кто-то оценил. А ты смеешься, как маленькая гиена, — заметил он с искренним любопытством. — Никогда не слышал.

— А ты шутишь, как большая, так что кто бы говорил, — фыркнул Куроо. Кей поднял на него взгляд, кое-как успокаиваясь и утирая влагу в уголках глаз — тот наблюдал за ним с выражением, странно похожим на умиление. — Давайте по местам оба. Итак, — продолжил он громче, когда разговоры тут и там стихли. — Поздравляю нас всех с заслуженным третьим местом! Мы молодцы и в своей категории, я убежден, были самыми лучшими. Я нами горжусь.

Тут же раздались согласные аплодисменты, и Кей присоединился к остальным, чувствуя, как слова Куроо в самом деле вызывают в нем гордость.

— Кроме сладких речей, всех, кто участвовал в выступлении, ждет небольшое денежное вознаграждение — через пару дней проверьте свои счета. А дальше, — он выдержал паузу, мельком оглядывая всех, — у нас впереди большой гастрольный тур. Расписание будет готово к концу недели, тогда же будет понятно, кто, в каком составе и куда отправится. Будьте на связи. Но и это еще не все, — добавил он громче, перекрывая поднявшуюся было новую волну ликования.

— А ты не можешь вовремя остановиться, да? — раздалось из-за спины.

Кей подумал, что Коноха еще многого не знает, и усмехнулся, в упор глядя на Куроо. Но теперь уже и ему было любопытно — что еще? Вчера Куроо говорил только о гастролях.

— У нас неплохо получается рассказывать на сцене истории. Я подумал, что пришло время для нового формата, — он сложил перед собой ладони, будто пытаясь сохранить неподвижность, но Кей видел, как он покачивается с пятки на носок в нетерпении. — Грядущий осенний сезон мы откроем постановкой. Настоящим спектаклем, в котором соединим наши стиль и мастерство, нашу экспрессию с силой и очарованием большой сцены. Как и всегда, это будет сложно, но интересно, я обещаю, — он улыбнулся предвкушающе. — И надеюсь на вашу компанию.

На несколько секунд в зале повисла пауза, а потом все заговорили разом.

— Легких задач не ставишь, да? — усмехнулся Вашио.

Ямамото толкнул его в плечо:

— А мы разве не справимся?

— Я здесь с семи утра, и ты даже не намекнул! — Хайба уперла руки в бока. — И кто ты после этого?

Куроо послал ей виноватую улыбку и столкнулся взглядом с Кеем. Убедившись, что Куроо на него смотрит, Кей одними губами максимально четко произнес: «позер». Потому что эта идея явно появилась не за одну ночь, но любовь Куроо к эффектным появлениям и объявлениям была неизменна. Тот довольно оскалился в ответ, и Кею оставалось только вздохнуть, принимая это как данность.

То, что было сложным в понимании Куроо, на деле оказывалось очень сложным, а интересное — почти невыполнимым, это Кей уже успел усвоить. Вся его затея звучала как одна большая головная боль в будущем, и все же — в эту секунду, как никогда раньше, Кей почувствовал себя на своем месте. Вся растерянность, владевшая им после выпуска, растаяла за пару месяцев, будто и не было, и теперь он ясно видел перспективу; будущее пугало, но одновременно Кею не терпелось взглянуть на него поближе.

Впереди маячила дорога, которую он, пожалуй, был не прочь разделить с Куроо и теми, кто стоял сейчас рядом с ним в небольшом репетиционном зале. Сомневаясь и обретая уверенность, признаваясь телом в том, что не скажешь словами, спотыкаясь и снова вставая на ноги — вместе, шаг за шагом.

**Author's Note:**

> Ссылки на видео:  
> Номер на тумбах - [репетиция](https://youtu.be/-CQPCD9OqJ0) и [выступление](https://youtu.be/qnGeE5NoHS0)  
> [Номер под Майкла Джексона](https://youtu.be/_d2NNsS_r20)


End file.
